Always Time to Die
by Poisonchik88
Summary: The TMK is far from finished terrorizing the citizens of Port Charles, the ones he killed before they were just test subjects, trial runs if you will. The real fun starts with the five snapshots hanging on his wall. Jarly, Liason, Jolu, Naudia. Lusam
1. Sins Of The Heart

Title: Always Time to Die

Summary: The TMK is far from finished terrorizing the citizens of Port Charles, the ones he killed before they were just test subjects, trial runs if you will. The real fun starts with the four snapshots hanging on his wall.

A/n: For all intended purposes and for this story Georgie wasn't killed by TMK since she a key factor in the story and just really liked her character. (So, I might of had a hidden motive when making her a key player in the story… Lmao!) In her place Skye and Leyla were killed by the TMK.

* * *

_"There is no hunting like the hunting of man and those who have hunted armed men long enough and liked it, never really care for anything else."_

Hemingway.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Sins of the Heart._**

His mouth twisted into a thin smile as the front door opened and in walked his little decoy, the manila folder he asked for sitting snugly under his arm.

His little decoy blinked in surprise at seeing him lounging on his bed but it was gone just as fast as it came. He had to admit his decoy impressed him but he served out his function and it was time for this toy to run out of batteries.

"I trust everything is taken care of?" He asked holding out his hand for the manila folder. His little decoy nodded his head and handed him the manila folder.

"I got the results from the lab and destroyed all the copies and wiped it out of the database." His decoy answered making him smile – the perfect little toy solider.

"What about the lab techs.?" He asked suddenly, there was nothing he hated more than sins but lose ends came close.

The decoy shook his head dismayed at the lack of "faith" the man before him put in the ability to do his job successfully. "Taken care of as promised Sir."

"Good, Good." He replied giddily smiling at his little decoy. "Now there's only one more matter left to take care of."

No, less than a minute later he was feeling the ultimate high as he watched his decoy give one last twitch before his body laid limp and hung from the noose tied to the rafters of his own apartment. There was nothing like the rush of holding life in your hands and watching little by little as death slowly creeps in and takes over.

He walked out the door feeling as if he was walking on air. He glanced at his watch as he sat down into his car. It was only 12 a.m. Perfect he had at least two hours to lend to one of his favorite pastimes:

Watching her. The ultimate sinner.

* * *

A restless and lonely Carly shifted in her position on the window seat and leaned forward to rest her head against the cool glass window. She pulled the blanket tighter around her and closed her eyes. She just couldn't seem to fall asleep, with Jax gone to handle some overseas business and the boys, over at Sonny's the house had been eerily quiet, which was not something Carly enjoyed in the least. Especially since she knew their was a killer out there who making it his mission in life to terrorize her or at least that's how it felt with all the cleverly taunting and casually cruel text-messages she'd been receiving since Leticia and Emily's death only increasing in its creepiness since his latest victims untimely death: Skye Quatermaine.

The hair on the nape of her neck stood on edge as she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye, coming from the front porch. She turned away to reach for the phone on her right and when she turned back towards the window she nearly jumped out of her skin. A pair of eyes was staring directly at her.

She dropped the phone, recovering from her state of shock. She would recognize those eyes anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he let himself in through the front door. She glanced at the clock quickly and than at him the worry written all over her face. "What's wrong? Did something happen?

He held up his hands and shook his head. "Calm down Carly nothings wrong, everything's fine." He assured her before taking a seat down on the windowsill next to her. She studied him intently for a moment before letting that soft smile that was reserved only for him grace her face.

"So why you payin me a visit in the middle of the night? Do you want to talk about something?" She asked laying a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder, her way of letting him know that she was here for him.

He sent her half smile and patted her hand. "No, I knew you were all alone and I just wanted to make a quick visit and make sure everything was okay. I didn't think you'd be awake, come to think of it why are you awake?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged her shoulders lazily. "I just couldn't sleep, I guess."

He arched an eyebrow and gave her a look that clearly said 'this is me your talking to I know you better than that'

"I don't- Everything was just too quiet and I guess some of the paranoia rubbed off on me. I just felt like I was being watched you know? And with all the guards outside and all it's a silly feeling to be bothered by." _Though they never bothered me before. _She added silently ignoring that little tidbit and scolded her overactive imagination –she really did hate being alone.

"Mhmm." He nodded his head and stood up holding out his hand to her. "Well how about I stay here till you fall asleep? Sound good?"

She smiled that smile again and nodded, allowing him to pull her off the couch. She looked up at with those sparkling hazel eyes and batted her eyelashes at him. He flinched she was going to ask for something and he could not say no when she had that look on her face – especially when she was this close.

"Can we watch my favorite movie?" She asked her lower lip sticking out just a bit and her eyes shining hopefully. He sighed and nodded his head in defeat. He tried to fight it about he ended up smiling anyway as she dramatically threw her arms around his neck and squeezed giving him a light peck on the check.

She untangled her self from his arms albeit reluctantly just as the hallway floorboards above their heads gave a resounding creek. Carly froze as he moved infront of her, his hand already on his gun.

"Wait for me here." He ordered as he made his way towards the stairs. He practically growled in frustration as in typical Carly fashion she ignored everything he said and followed behind him.

"What did I just say, wait for me for me here Carly." He hissed quietly seething as shook her head and started forward.

"Stay two steps behind me," He said in a low voice. "Don't talk. If I stop , you stop. If I say run, you run. If I say hit the floor, do it." Her mouth opened and than shut without a word.

"No complaints? Nothing ?" he said. "I'll savor the moment."

Before she could muster up a good angry glower, he turned and went upstairs and down the long hallway. For once Carly did as she was told and stayed precisely two-steps behind, watching him intently. The poised readiness of his body made the hair at her nape stir. It was the noiseless stalk of a predator when prey was in sight.

He stopped. She froze.

He gave a hand signal which meant Don't move. She couldn't helped but shiver at the sight of him the moonlight turned half his face to a sliver intensity while the other half black to mystery.

He flattened against the wall, took a quick look around the corner, and signaled for Carly to follow him again. His steps taking every bit of shadow that the hall offered. He was pure dark purpose.

At the next corner, he repeated the stop, flatten, sneak a peek, and than go routine as he moved from shadow to shadow, Carly reached out and touched his arm. He froze and turned back to look at her. She pointed to the ragged strip of light shining out from underneath her bedroom door, and than pointed at herself and shook her head.

He nodded. With a gentle, immovable grip, he eased her down behind the only available cover. He turned her chin up with his fingertip and looked at her willing her to stay where he put her. She nodded slightly. He brushed his fingertip over her mouth, a warning, a caress, a plea or all of them together. She was too shocked by odd combination of his gentle and loving touch and the picture of poised violence he presented to do anything more than kiss his fingertip softly and nod.

He moved away from her with a silent purpose that would have chilled anyone but her. In what seemed like in a blink of eye he was standing to the side of her bedroom door. It was ajar just enough so he knew it wasn't locked. Motionless, he listened for any sound.

All he heard was his own light breathes and a shifting of weight that said Carly was getting antsy huddled behind the wall. He hand gripped the door handle and swung it open. The door slammed back against the wall with enough force to leave a hole in the wall and enough noise to startle any intruder. Before the echo faded, he was inside diving low and to the right, searching for a human figure even as he hit the floor and rolled.

He found it exactly what he expected to nothing dangerous and no sign of the intruder but it was ugly though.

Somebody had taped an 8 by 10 photo of Carly to her dressing mirror and than smashed it – obviously by the blood on the mirror with their fist. It was still fresh enough to shine. The result of it made it look like Carly had her throat slashed from ear to ear.

He turned as he felt her presence to see her standing in the doorway her eyes wide and her face pale. Freckles he hadn't noticed before stood out on her nose- that's how pale she was.

"You were suppose to stay back remember?" He asked gently. She stared at the mirror for a second and than turned away but not before she could suppress a frightened shiver.

He stepped between her and her view of the mirror. "Wait by the door." He wanted her away from this but not out of his sight. Not until he was sure until she was, safe. He ignored the part of his conscience that whispered 'not ever'

She blinked and than shook herself. "No."

He moved as she did, keeping between her and the ugliness. "Wait in the hall please Carly."

"You're good at giving orders." She said giving him a wavering smile, letting out a long breath.

"Too bad you're not good at taking them." She didn't disagree with his comment – she just moved closer to him. He wrapped one muscular arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll clean this up, go sit down but not-" She interrupted him with a gentle smile and said, "Not far- I know." He nodded and started towards the mirror just as her cell phone started to do it's 'answer me dance' on her dresser.

With a frown, he picked up the phone and glanced at the screen. His blood froze as the phone blinked 'one new text message – unknown caller.' He looked over at Carly but by his reaction, she already knew what was going.

The grip on her shoulder tightened as he flipped open the phone and the text message filled the small screen.

"_Sin has many tools. But lie is the handle which fits them all."_

* * *

"Do think that's enough for tonight?" Alexis asked smoothing her baby girl's thick brown hair back. Her daughter frowned at her in look at was purely Sonny and shook her head.

"But I want you to read more." She pleaded jetting out her lower lip and looking up at her with those big brown eyes. She sighed and reached for the storybook again; reminding her self about picking her battles as she gently and affectingly tapped her daughter on the nose.

"Fine but only 10 more pages Daddy's going to be here early to pick you up." She reminded her watching as her whole daughters face lit up. Her little girl really loved her father. She nodded in agreement and snuggled closer to her mother.

"Princess Jasmine glared at her father-" She stopped reading as she heard her cell phone start to ring. Who could possibly be calling her at this late hour?

"Mommy will be right back okay sweetie?" Alexis ruffled her daughter's hair as she made her way out of her daughter's bedroom closing the door behind her. She walked over to the dresser in the upstairs hallway where she placed her phone during the girl's bath time.

Her blood seemed to freeze to her veins and her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the text message on her screen.

"_Sin has many tools. But lie is the handle which fits them all." _

Her hands were shaking so bad that it took her a few tries to snap the phone closed to rid the screen of the haunting message. After a few more fumbling with the phone, she dialed a familiar number on without even thinking about it. It's like she was on autopilot.

She didn't know who she called until the voice answered her back with a groggy hello.

"Sonny." She breathed into the phone relaxing at the sound of his voice.

* * *

Lulu Spencer was sitting on the hood of Johnny's car when her phone started to vibrate in her jean pocket. Her brow wrinkled in confusion and her nose scrunched up in a way that Johnny found adorable, not that he would ever admit it of course.

With much difficulty, she managed to pull the annoying object out of her pocket and flipped it open. She nearly dropped it as she read the words on the screen. Johnny watched the color drain from her face and pulled the phone out of her grip, knowing something was horribly wrong when she didn't protest.

"Get in the car." Johnny hissed practically dragging her off the car. He knew it was going to snap her out of it. Just like predicated in typical Spencer or Carly fashion she yanked her arm out of his grip that spark that clearly said 'survivor' entered her brownish green eyes.

"Is that advice or an order." She asked through clenched teeth swatting at him as he tried to pull her into the car again.

"Whatever works."

When she would have argued, he distracted her by sticking his tongue down in her mouth and kissing her until she softened and returned the favor. And the flavor. Slowly, reluctantly, he lifted his head.

"You're not playing fair." She whispered against his mouth her hands playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"I'm not playing at all." He reminded her kissing her softly.

"Like I said …" She closed er eyes as his fingers slid from her jaw and down her neck. "Okay, Okay, you win."

He didn't say anything, he didn't even smirk, and that's worried Lulu more than anything. He closed the car door behind her, checking over his shoulder before getting the car and driving out as quickly as possible. The message was playing over and our again in his mind.

"_Sin has many tools. But lie is the handle which fits them all." You can run and you can hide my Lesley Lu but you will be next! _

He would do what matter it took and kill whoever got in his way without batting an eyelash to protect Lulu and keep her safe.

_Anything and Anyone._

* * *

Elizabeth Webber had just finished putting her youngest son down for the night for the night and tiredly trudged her way into her bedroom. All she needed was a good night's sleep and she would feel a lot better in the morning.

She flicked on the light and screamed at the sight that awaited her. The first thing her eyes noticed was the blood on the wall that in thick capital letters said. "Every sin brings its punishment with it." The second thing she noticed was the gutted rat on her pillow. The blood was fresh enough to shine. She nearly gagged at the sight.

She flung open the bedroom door the scream dying on her lips as she felt the string around her neck. She clawed, scratched, and kicked determined to protect her children but it didn't seem to be doing any good. She struggled against her assailant as she struggled for breath. She could only watch as her world started to turn black and body gave up the struggle going limp…

TBC…

* * *

Well that's the first chapter of my first General Hospital fic! I'm so excited! I hope that you all enjoyed it!

I do have a vote though… I purposely left Carly's houseguest unidentified because I want to take a vote on the pairings..

The choices are... (Drum roll please...) Carly/Jason or Jason/ Elizabeth. I really like both and its just so hard to choose so I decided I'll leave it up to you and however gets the most votes is the pairing I'll write.

Sound good? I hope so! Anyway,

Thanks so much for reading , and hope you review

D.


	2. Lethal Sins

_A/n: First off I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH!! For the reviews__, I nearly died of shock when I opened my mailbox and saw it filled with Review Alerts emails!! Really all kidding aside you guys are the best Thank you so very much!!_

_Well in the pairing sense of this story, it seems that we hit a bit of an impasse. That's right folks, it ended in a tie! (How's that for irony huh?) So, until I figure out which way direction I want to head in or the votes change. I decided that I'm going to have a soap opera cliché: A nice Jason/Carly/Liz love triangle._

* * *

_"Of all the animals, man is the only one that is cruel. He is the only one that inflicts pain for the pleasure of doing it."_

_-Mark Twain._

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Lethal Sins._**

Just as Elizabeth started to give up the fight, she heard Cam's voice cry out Mama and the soft pitter-patter of little feet against the wooden floor. Her heart lurched. _Oh no her baby! She had to protect her baby! _ A surge of adrenaline shot through her veins. Propelled by terror and the instinct to protect her child , her hands sought her neck and she fought him, her nails digging into the soft material of his puffy jacket sleeves as she struggled for air , her lungs screamed for oxygen and her vision gone a hazy red. However, he was incredibly strong, strong as ten men, and even with the help of the surging adrenaline, she just wasn't strong enough.

"Don't fight it my fallen angel." He whispered in her ear, maybe she was putting up more of a struggle than she thought because he sounded out of breath. "Dying man needs to die, as a sleepy man needs to sleep, and there comes a time when it is wrong, as well as useless, to resist." He whispered hugging her tighter to her chest. His laugh was light and airy in her ear as she flailed about again, kicking her feet trying anything to loosen the lethal grip.

She heard Cam coming closer to door and the sound of her own heart beating out its last moments in her ear. She had to save her son. "Stop fighting my fallen angel it's foolish! You are going to die," His voice was calm and even as if they were having a normal everyday conversation. "It's inevitable for all of you."

Both of their heads turned to the door as Cameron called out for her again, she could not see but she could hear the jiggling of the bedroom door handle.

In his moment of distraction and her one final frantic effort to break away from him she flung out her fist and hit him right in the temple. He cursed as he stumbled backwards the phone cord around her throat loosening as they fell backwards into the dresser, which toppled under their combined weight and the force of impact.

Choking and gasping as she sucked in the much-needed oxygen she fought the black darkness that threatened to take over again and clung desperately to her consciousness as she crawled forward to her son whose cries only got louder as he furiously banged on the door.

She was almost half way there when she felt a hand grab her hair and tug her backwards, her nails curled into the carpet as she used any bit of strength she had left to fight her way towards her child.

She let out an almost silent cry as she felt the phone cord loop around her neck and pull tight again. Cam's cries reached fever pitch and it sounded as if Jake joined in as well all she hoped to god a neighbor would hear, and save her children.

As if God answered her prayers, she heard the front door slam open and she felt her would be killer still, his grip going slack in stunned surprise. That's all it took for Elizabeth to break free, before he could do anything she turned over and donkey kicked with all her might. Her black as night would be killer stumbled backwards and fell back onto his butt. He scrambled backwards the window as her savior footsteps pounded on the chairs.

Her would be killer was already out the window when her bedroom door came crashing in.

"Elizabeth! Mama!" Was shouted at the same time, she tried to answer but all that came out of her abused lungs was a slight wheeze.

She felt the world shift and rocked forward, she groaned her head feeling as if it was dangerously close to either exploding or falling off all together. "The kids." She wheezed out hearing Cam muffled sobs and Jake's frantic crying.

"I've got them, their save, your save now." She closed her eyes as she felt his gentle touch on the side of her cheek.

"Jason." She breathed out as the adrenaline wore off and complete and utter exhaustion took over. She felt his light kiss against her forehead before she sunk into the darkness…

* * *

He was seething after his narrow escape through the window. Nothing went according to plan. Now it was ruined! All his careful planning, all his goals shattered and for one fallen angel who just wouldn't lay down and die? The blinding anger that had been simmering inside him since his failed attempt escalated into fall blown rage and tempted to bubble over but quickly replaced with the feeling of satisfaction as he pulled the cord tighter around his new victim's neck. She was nothing – just something to help tame the addiction that was eating away at his body like cancer.

Coal black eyes narrowed and he frowned at the beautiful blonde-haired woman infront of him as her body gave a few hopeless feeble tremors and her body went slack against him crumpling to the ground, like a wilted bouquet of flowers. He pouted the fun was over already?

He shrugged as he dumped her body on the ground with semi satisfied smile- it wasn't even close to the thrill he got while slowly draining the life out of his fallen angel but it would do for now.

He reached inside her purse and pulled out her cell phone, searching the phone for the intended number. He smirked when it came up. Carefully he placed in her palm and closed her fingers around it. The newly sent test-message blinking on the screen. He couldn't very well leave, without leaving his calling card now could he?

* * *

Georgie awoke to the feeling of someone tracing letters on the skin of her shoulder and gentle fingers swiping against her unclothed stomach. Her eyes crinkling up in genuine humor, Logan Hayes a cuddlier. Who would have thunk it? She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. Four months ago if someone told her she would be sharing a bed with Logan Hayes she would have laughed in their face and told them to check themselves into Shady Brook immediately and request and a reality check pronto. Its times like these when she wonders if she was the one who needed the reality check because waking up to Logan Hayes almost every other morning was simply perfect and just so utterly right.

Logan returned the sleepily smile, leaned down and captured her lips with his own; he loved waking up her like this.

"Morning beautiful." His voice was more than gruff as he pulled away from her slightly.

Georgie looked over his shoulder and frowned. "What time is it? There's no sun!"

Logan chuckled and kissed her nose. "It's only a quarter after two but still morning."

Georgie groaned and buried her face in his chest, and pulled the comforter up over her body. She hated this part – it was by far the worst part of sneaking around. Sure, the not being able to kiss or touch in public was a real downer but they always found away to sneak touches or kisses when the need arises. But when he had to leave – that was always the worst.

"Do you have to go?" She asked as his fingers found their way into her honey colored hair and started twirling the strand around his finger.

"Nah. I can stay for a couple more hours." He said not willing to leave the warmth of Georgie or the bed yet. He ignored the part of his conscience that said he never wanted to leave. He wasn't going to get that far ahead of himself –yet anyway.

She opened her mouth to respond but was cut of by Maxie's shrill scream vibrating throughout the room and seemed to make everything seem as if it was moving in slow motion. With her own shout of her sister's name, she was up and out of the bed without a moment's hesitation.

She practically threw Maxie's door off the hinges as she opened it in her rush. Maxie was sitting in her bed just screaming and staring down at something in her lap.

"Maxie!" Georgie shouted grabbing her sister by the shoulder, ignoring the ringing of her ears due to Maxie's scream. She nearly fell off her sister bed as Maxie launched herself at her and began to sob in earnest on shoulder muttering something Georgie couldn't understand. "Calm down Maxie! Its okay your safe I got you! Shhh..." She rubbed at her sisters back, looking up at Logan, who looked just as confused as she was.

"Maxie what's wrong?" Georgie asked releasing herself from her sisters death grip slightly to look at her sisters anguished face. Maxie didn't answer she just clung tighter to Georgie and continued to sob.

Logan thought that Maxie had one hell of a nightmare until he noticed what was lying abandoned on Maxie's bed – a cell phone. He picked up watching as Maxie visibly began to shake and dug her fingers into Georgie; Georgie in response to seeing the phone went pale and hugged her sister a little closer.

He instantly wished he hadn't picked the phone up what was on the screen would be permanently embedded in his mind for the rest of his life. His legs felt with Jello and he fell back into Maxie's computer chair.

There filling up the small screen was a picture of Coop hanging from the rafters of his apartment and underneath it was a message: "In short, a man must be set free from the sin he is, which makes him do the sin he does."

In Georgie's bedroom, her own cell phone went on unheard, the message one new picture text flashing across the screen.

* * *

Sonny was standing in Carly's living room watching as his men went up, down and all around the house looking for anything that was dangerous or simply just didn't belong.

"How you doin?" Sonny asked laying a gentle hand of Carly's shoulder. She tried to smile at him but it wobbled into a slight grimace so she gave his hand a tight squeeze hoping it would take the edge of the pure worry on his face.

"I'm okay, I'd be better if I knew you were with the boys." Carly whispered, rubbing at the goosebumps on her arms. The thought of the boys alone and out of her reach chilled her to the bone.

Sonny came up beside and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Their okay I promise you, you know Max and Milo won't let anything happen to them." Carly nodded and in a moment of weakness leaned into him. Sonny sighed and sat down behind her on the couch. He knew that she wished hadn't left.

"How about we call them and you can talk to the both of them huh?" He pulled out his cell phone the corner of his mouth twitching upward as Carly nodded her head eagerly.

Before he could even pull his phone out of his pocket, the sound glass shattering filled his ears. He leaned over Carly and covered her with his body as glass started to rain down on them.

Alarms went off everywhere! And his men ran around like chickens without a head trying to find the threat.

He saw instantly that what came through Carly's window was a heavy red brick with an envelope tied to it.

"What going on?" Carly asked frantically her voice hoarse with adrenaline and fear.

"Don't get up." He warned untangling himself from Carly and ordering his men to shut the alarms off. "I mean it, Stay put."

She did not dare move, she was held in place more out the tone of his voice more than his commanding words.

Quickly but, silent all expect for the faint sound of glass crunching underneath his boots, he stood beside the broken window his gun drawn and waiting. The early morning sun poured into the living room forcing him to squint.

He stared out into the front of the property. Nothing moved, nothing even twitched.

"Sonny?" Carly called out her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Not yet." Sonny ordered. "I think he's gone but I need to make sure. Don't move until I get back."

She tried to reach for his arm but he carefully moved out of her reach – he had to go and make sure his family was safe for himself. The idea of anyone targeting Carly made him want to wrap his hands around someone's neck and throttle them to death.

He walked all around the yard and the back of the house, but there was nothing not even a hint of footprints. He put the safety back on his gun and put it back into his jeans at the small of his back, making sure it was perfect for easy reaching.

"It's okay Carly." He announced as he walked back into the house, surprised to say the least when he ended up with an armful of a nervous Carly. Not that he was complaining or anything. "No one's here anymore."

When he pulled back he noticed she was holding the greeting card that was attached to the brick, her hands trembled as she held it out for them to both see.

"You okay?" He asked tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. She nodded her head and leaned into his touch. It was than he noticed that she was trembling. He pulled her closer, trying to ignore the fact that he just knew she was wishing Jason were here. He always had a way of making her feel safe that even he couldn't replicate.

Gently he took the envelope from her hand, he noticed that it was just a simple blank fill in it yourself card that you could get practically anywhere. The front said: _**I've been meaning to tell you Carly,**_ with an arrow telling him to open it.

He opened the card, the action triggering a tiny recording that was sloppily taped inside the card, to go off… An obviously edited voice blared from the card.

"You're the ultimate unpardonable sinner...I can't wait till I have you…. _**My**_ _**Stunning Little Sinner**_…"

* * *

Well that is the end of this chapter…(14 pgs. total I feel proud!) When I was reading it over, I realized it kinda had a Liason and Carson feeling with a little bit of Glo. Thrown in.

What can I say? The Liz scene just seemed to right itself, so did the rest of the fic for that matter. Lmao… Oh and I know there was general lack of Alexis and Lulu in this chapter.. I apologize they do have bigger roles in the next chapter... I promise...

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it! Next chapter I think I'm going to establish the major couples and cut the love triangle. I hope that If its not your favorite pairing you continue to read.

Thanks for reading and hope you review!


	3. Small Note!

_** Note From Author :**_

I'm sorry it took so long for me to get those chapters , edited and reposted again. Besides being disappointed in the TMK storyline , I was in a car accident and out of commission for a little while! But all is well and I'm ready to write. :)

The next chapter should be up in a good hour. I'm almost finished with it. Ignoring the shameless promotion but after that if anyone reads Just The Way It Should Be. My next one-shot is up. It's in interlude into the life of Sam and Lucky. Also tomorrow morning before I head off for my last day of classes I will post my first Naudia one-shot! (What I liked the screen test! Claudia and Nikolas were kinda hot together.) ducks flying objects

Anyway thanks for reading!

D.


	4. Easy as Sin

A/n: I'm finally updating this story again. (After many threats and PMS question when I was updating or if at all!) I was so dismayed when the TMK's identity was revealed. I mean Diego! They bought him back from the dead just to kill him again! It kind of made me feel like he was just an after thought. Like they didn't plan on making him the TMK. It was just a last minute decision. I hated it! The story line had so much potential and they just killed for me.

I'm going to write this story, the way I would have liked to see the TMK storyline go! I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

"Fantasy abandoned by reason produces impossible monsters." - Francisco Goya

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Easy As Sin_**

Fear cut through Carly like a machete as the words from the greeting card replayed over in her head. Fighting the tears that threatened, she looked around her living room. Bodyguards, broken glass, and smashed bits of a coffee table decorated the room. She felt as if she were attached to her world by a single thin tether, like an astronaut walking in space, and the line was in danger of being severed. And she was absolutely powerless to stop it.

In an attempt to push away the fear, she toyed with Sonny's cell phone using it like a hot potato as she tossed it from one hand to the other. She just had to keep watching and than she wouldn't have to think. She was doing well until Sonny plucked it out of midair and flipped it open.

With a brokenhearted smile, he laid a hand on her shaking shoulder. "I'll call him."

Carly sucked in a breath. She felt like she could breathe again.

* * *

Lucky awoke to relentlessly pounding in his head but a moment he realizes that the pounding was coming from outside of his head. Someone was hitting his door hard enough to shake the walls.

"All right, already I'm up." He grumbled pulling himself off the bed; he slides over the smooth floor in his socks. Warm feet on a cold morning floor are worse than…well, someone pounding on his door in the middle of the night. But not much worse.

"Daddy!" Lucky was suddenly awake at the sound of his sons voice. What the hell? The pounding on the door never stopped.

He went down the stairs three at a time in his haste to get the door calling out both his son and his ex-wife's name.

He strode into the living room, knocked over the lamp and swore. "Daddy!"

"I'm coming Cameron!" He threw up the door and nearly died of shock. Jason Morgan was standing at the doorstep with both Jake and a terrified Cameron in his arms.

Where was Elizabeth? White hot fear flooded through his veins as Cameron practically leaped out of Jason's arms and into his with as petrified cry of Daddy.

He held Cameron close and looked up at the non-verbal Jason Morgan trying to read what his eyes were telling him.

All he wanted to know was where Elizabeth was.

As if he read his mind, Jason answered "She's in the car." There was something he wasn't saying. Was she in the car or was her body? Oh god… He didn't want to think about that.

"Take Jake." He ordered as he kissed his son on the forehead and gently handed him over to Lucky before disappearing into the darkness. Jason looked shaken to the core and that scared the shit of Lucky.

Cameron still refused to loosen his hold on Lucky, not that he cared in the least and a dazed and tired Jake had been placed in his playpen by the time Jason came back.

Lucky swears his heart stopped beating when Jason came through that door with a limp and lifeless looking Elizabeth cradled in his arms. If it wasn't for the swallow hitch in her chest, he would have thought she was dead. Even corpses have better color than she did.

"What happened?" Lucky demanded as Jason gently laid Elizabeth down on the couch, kissing her forehead tenderly. Her head rolled to the side and that was when Lucky saw the deep bruising around her throat. His mouth snapped shut with the audible sound of his teeth clanking together. TMK. He was going to murder that sonofabitch if he ever got his hands on him.

"Mama won't wake up!" Cameron muttered pitifully and Lucky's heart broke. He cuddled Cam closer, rubbing soothing circles on his back and whispered whatever he could think of to get him to calm down. All the while looking at Jason who was alternating glances between Jake, Elizabeth and the front door.

"Her pulse in normally, her breathing is just a little hitched." Jason answered glancing at the shaking Cameron and than finally at him. Lucky nodded, he didn't want to say anything more in front of Cameron.

"Go." Lucky said, and Jason's head whipped around sharply an angry retort already on the tip of his tongue. He held up a hand and cut Jason off before it could come out. "You look like you need to be somewhere else."

Jason didn't answer but his eyes flickered guiltily to Jake and than the still unconscious Elizabeth.

"I can take care of them." Lucky said just a tad bit of indigence creeping into his voice. Jason wasn't they only person who could handle things. He seemed to be thinking it over for a moment before he nodded sharply at Lucky.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Only Jason wasn't looking at Lucky when he said he was looking at Jake. And Jake was looking right back at him, with the same icy blue eyes.

With that said he started for the front door only stopping when Lucky voice rang out. "Thank you."

Jason nodded his head but Lucky almost saw a slight flicker of a smile before worry took over. "I'll leave a key." Was all Lucky said before turning his back on him and hunching over to gently push the hair off of Elizabeth's face.

Jason watched for one second longer with a ping of regret before quietly walking out the front door.

* * *

A dot of bright ruby light punched through the dark night as the sniper sighted in his scopes. He killed two people tonight, now he was going for a third. God he was on a roll! He was hoping this would work, that his plan would send the vehicle off the bridge caroming down several hundred feet to the rocky, wet land below.

If not he was going to finish the work close up and that would just pissed him.

There was a fewer chance of mistakes, if things went planned. And he couldn't afford mistakes.

Headlights glowed along the road from the General Hospital . The car bobbed and bounced but good progress. Almost right where he wanted it.

The sniper waited, invisible on the ridge, black on black and patient. He wasn't always patient. It was a newly required personality trait. It grew on him.

Besides good things come to those who wait right? And he waited alright. Years in fact, now it was his turn to be the golden boy. His turn to shine and take back everything that rightfully belonged to him. Including her. His ultimate sinner.

God it felt so good to win for a change.

The car came closer, bouncing along the ruts in the bridge. (The ones he put there not to long ago.) Ruts made for a bouncy ride, and he made so many ruts that they were bound to grab the tires fro time to time. The sniper was counting on it.

Just a tad bit closer. Bingo!

As the vehicle approached the middle of the bridge, the snipers finger slowly took up slack on the trigger. The front tires hit the vehicle hit the rut and lunged forward toward the guardrails of the bridge.

The driver fought it, much to his dismay and was on the verge of regaining control when a red dot gleamed on the inside of the front right tire and the air cracked with the shot. He could hear the air shoot out of the tire even from where he was watching. He smiled as the tire hastily collapsed, headlights bobbed and the car and guardrail both lurched. Somersaulting into the wet land below.

The sniper waited, watching intently. When he was, certain no was approaching the bridge and no one had the seen the accident he took his already planned out round about way down to the bridge and than on down the rest of the way to the car.

His last victim, for tonight anyway. He had a few more to go before he was truly done.

His victim was still alive, dazed, and bleeding. Her face was a mess against the shattered rime of glass that was all that remained of the driver's side window. He sat on his heels, found her pulse, and sighed.

Not quite dead yet. The bitch. She always did make things hard for him.

He took her chin in one hand, the side of her forehead in the other, and gently searched for just the right angle.

Her eyes opened, slowly focusing on him in the gloom. "You." She said weakly. "But I …. I did … to keep the secret."

"So am I." There was single snapping sound and her hand hung limp in his hands. You know what they say. Three people can keep a secret if two of them are dead. All his loose ends had been tied up. First Skye and now her.

This was all so simple; he wonders why he didn't think of this before? Really it was a easy as sin and that just flat out amused him.

He stood, and practically glided away in the concealing veils of the night.

Now he had just one more event planned for tonight, than he could sleep.

And dream of her. His ultimate conquest. His ultimate sinner.

He had one more event planned for tonight, than he could sleep.

And dream of her. His ultimate conquest. His ultimate sinner.

* * *

Jason was scared shitless. On the outside, he looked calm but on the inside, he was shaking like a cold, wet dog. He pushed and shoved his way past guards, not giving a damn. If they were in his way, they were getting run over. It was as simply as that.

"Jason!" He turned so fast the sound of her desperate cry of his name, he was vaguely surprised he didn't get whiplash.

Carly stood behind Sonny looking fragile and startled. Her fine ash-blond hair framed her face. As soon as she saw him, relief flashed across her face and she was evading Sonny's protective grip to get to him.

He almost shouted for Sonny to let go before he ripped his arm off but she was moving before the words could escape. As soon as she was within arms reach, he grabbed her and pulled her to him with a mumbled Cmere. He pulled her as close to him as humanely possible, grunting with satisfaction as she fell against his chest.

Carly wheezed as his arms tightened around her and felt the frantic thunder of his heart under her cheek. He was just as scared as she was.

"Carly, are you alright?" He pulled away just enough to lean down to peer into her white face as she continued to stare at him in relief... "Are you hurt?"

He blinked as she reached up and gently brushed a hand across his face in a soft caress. The worry crumpled from his face immediately as he leaned his forehead against her hers.

He wrapped strong arms around her as she hugged him to her as if she was trying to crawl inside him. She pressed a soothing kiss to his shoulder, neck, finally working her way to his jaw. That familiar ache crept up his spine at the feel of her lips against his skin. He didn't know what he would do without her. He couldn't, wouldn't be able to imagine a life without her. It just wasn't possible.

"I'm scared," She whispered softly as Jason buried his face in the curve of her neck, and squeezed his eyes shut against the burn of salty tears against his lids and tried to force away the brutal images in his head since Sonny called.

He clutched at her desperately his heart constricting painfully as her eyes filled with tears. He always hated to see her cry. He wrapped his arms tighter around her pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head. Carly held herself rigid for a moment, before her head bent forward under what felt like the weight of the world. She pressed her face into the side of his neck and her arms wound around his waist with desperate strength.

"Shhh... I'm here Carly. Don't worry." Jason stroked a soft hand over her hair and cuddled her as close as their positions would allow. He didn't promise her that everything would be all right; he didn't tell her that nothing would ever touch her as far he was concerned. He would kill anyone of tried; He didn't tell her he'd do anything to protect her. He'd die for her. But that was the last thing she wanted to hear. All she wanted to do was be held and to know that someone was here for her and as for as Jason was concerned – he'd be there for her till his heart was black and blue , and last breath he had left his body.

So instead, he just tightened his grip on her and swayed back and forth crooning softly in her ear:

"I'm here."

Carly didn't know any greater comfort than that.

* * *

Claudia Zacchara was resting comfortably on Nikolas Cassidines couch, eating the last of the ice-cream when her cell phone rang. She knew by the ring tone who it was.

"Johnny."

"Where are you?" She sat up startled by the tone of the voice. He sounded terrified.

"What's a matter?" She asked dumping the half-empty ice cream container on the table. "Are you okay?"

"Claudia where are you?" He asked again with just a hint of impatience. She knew that it was bugging him that she hadn't told with where she's been going every night for the past two weeks.

"I'm-"The sound of screeching brakes, a mumbled oath on Johnny's part and glass shattering, panicked shouts and crushing and grinding of metal on metal cut her off.

"JOHNNY!"

The only answer she got back was dead silence.

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter three. It's a little shorter than the others. (13 pages) However, there is a reason for that. It had to end here. It was essential for the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading and hope you review

D.


	5. Obsessed Sin

A/n: I want to thank you all for the reviews, especially Twilight Eclipse at Midnight whose review made me laugh out loud and blush from her kind words and also poeticgrace and icyrainbow for their immensely kind words that made me smile.

Thanks so much guys!

* * *

"From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate." – Socrates

* * *

_Chapter 4: Desirable Sins._

_**No! That stupid bitch! She was ruining everything!**_

Watching from the shadows just down the street, the text message killer tried to swallow the white hot rage that thumped through his system.

_Calm down. Collect yourself. You can handle this. Haven't you always? You've worked too hard to let it all fall apart now. _

He watched through envy and hate filled eyes as Jason Morgan everyone's hero, every one's favorite, everyone's golden boy cradled _**his**_ Carly to him and pressed kisses into her honey silk hair.

He would kill Jason Morgan yet. It was all just a matter of time. One way or another Jason Morgan was going to be destroyed. Jason took everything from him. Took everything that was **his**. His family. Everything that mattered. Including his own little **sinner.** That just couldn't do. He was taking back the life Jason stole from him.

"I'm not backing down." He growled, eyes flashing with ruthless rage. He had every attention of winning his little game. "You **belong** to **me**." With a new deadly calm the text message killer turned his back on the scene. The rage was replaced by the satisfaction of knowing what he was about to.

Carly belonged to him, and after tonight his wicked little witch was going to know it.

Of that much he was sure.

* * *

Claudia screamed her brother's name into the phone with a wild, desperate abandon. Her pleas for him to answer her and her wild sobbing were enough to send Nikolas running.

She was an uncontrollable, sobbing mess when he found her. She was on her knees on the wooden just begging and whimpering her brother's name her cell phone clutched tight to her heaving chest.

Her cell phone and she made a mad dash it, clawing at Nikolas as he tugged her back. She knew by the ring tone that it was Johnny and her heart leapt into her throat.

He was okay, he was unharmed she told herself.

"Johnny?" She yelled into the phone but there was just the terrifying silence again until the phone gave off a beep. She pulled in away from her ear and looked down at it. Her heart plummeted down to her stomach.

One new text message:

_I have a little sorrow, born of a little SIN!_

* * *

Lulu's first conscious thought was of Johnny. She struggled to open her eyes, succeeding with only one as the other was glued shut with blood. With one hand she reached up and gingerly explored her face, grimacing when her fingers found a mushy lump above her left brow. She dropped her hand and turned toward Johnny.

He was moaning, his head lolling from side to side, the yellow sport cars steering wheel pinned up tight against his chest, the car door pushed in so far it caused him to lean at an odd angle. He was covered with blood—on his shirt, his face, his hands, his lap. Lulu had never seen so much blood.

She looked through the fractured front window and saw the twisted remains of the guard that kept them from falling, its image kaleidoscoped in the cracked glass and the dark smoke. With a sudden, horrifying clarity, Lulu understood why everything felt so hot. The car was on fire. Her heart leaped as she thought of the barely consciousness Johnny.

She tried to twist around but froze halfway, grimacing as a piercing pain shot up her back. When the spasm passed, she tried again, more slowly, only to be thwarted by the restraint of her seat belt. She fumbled with the release and finally managed to turn herself toward him.

Lulu heard Johnny whisper, "Lulu," and the sound of his whispered anguish nudged her into action. She yanked up on her door handle and pushed, but the damned thing didn't budge. Sucking in a deep breath, she tried again, pushing harder, the movement causing an agony of pain to rip through her back. Still it resisted. With a moan of frustration, she slumped back against the seat.

"Lulu," Johnny groaned.

Lulu turned her head to look at him. His face was covered with rivulets of blood, his hair plastered to one side of his forehead in a crimson paste. His breaths were short and labored. At first his eyes were closed, but then he opened them, and Lulu uttered a strangled mewling sound as she registered the awful fear and pain she saw reflected there.

With a final, desperate surge of will she attacked the door one last time, heaving herself against it so hard she thought she would break. She screamed in pain and frustration, her face red and bulging from her efforts. As the last of her energy and will drained away, the door finally gave way with a mighty groan, opening a mere foot before the twisted metal of the front fender stopped it.

That small measure of success gave her a new burst of energy, and she closed her mind to the numerous pains that tore through her body as she squeezed out through the opening. Once outside, she dropped to her knees sucking in desperate breaths and wiping at her tear filled eyes.

The scene was a disaster. Johnny's beloved sports car laid upside-down on the cold metal, on the wrong side of the missing guardrail, wheels still spinning like the frantic legs of a flipped-over turtle. Flames ate away at the car. Once she was convinced her shaking legs would hold her and she would be able to see and breathe properly.

She stumbled to the driver's door, muttering a prayer of thanks when it's crushed in form still opened without difficulty. She crouched and looked through the jagged gap where the passenger window used to be.

Ethereal, gray smoke oozed from beneath the car hood, and she saw the mangled form of Johnny. His breathing was now little more than a whistling moan, his bloodied face frozen in a grimace, deathly pale in the few spots where his skin showed through. At the corner of his mouth, a small bubble of bloody spittle grew and shrank with each breath.

"Johnny!" she yelled, her voice shrill. When he didn't respond, panic rose in her throat like bitter bile, making her next words come out in a torturous sob. "John-nny! Ple-please! Oh, God! Johnny!"

Johnny's moans stopped and he rolled his head to the side, his eyes straining to see her. She reached her free hand in and touched his shoulder. Even through the soft fabric of his shirt, he felt frighteningly cold. Fear clamped over her heart like an icy fist.

Lulu shook her head wildly as he started to close his eyes again. "No! Do not die on me! Please Johnny! Try! We have to get you out! We have to!" she wailed.

Johnny took a deep shuddering breath, his face wrinkling in agony as he rolled to face her. She sobbed as his bloody hand shot out and reached for her. She grabbed on with a desperate strength and tugged. She heard a sickening crack and for one terrified second though she broke his bones. Than she saw it was the steering wheel that was pressed up against his chest.

It would take nine more pain wracked tugs (for both of them) to get Johnny out of the slowly burning car.

They hardly got half way down the road when suddenly Johnny staggered away from her, yanking her with him as he went down.

The sound of rifle fire cracked like edgy thunder. Johnny yelped in pain as he hit the metal of the bridge hard enough to make his head spin, and the pain of Lulu landing on top of his pain wracked and injured body didn't help any.

"Johnny? Johnny!" Lulu was off him in a second and started to rise but Johnny tugged her back down again.

His eyes opened and he groaned. "Son of a bitch missed." His forehead scrunched up as he felt a few drops of tears land on the gash of his forehead. The salt burning, but it was a numb burn.

"Lulu.. shhh." He pleaded in a mummer slipping her hand into his. She squeezed it tight, as if he was going to slip away from her. "He could still be out there."

Lulu bit the inside of her mouth, hard and than harder until the urge to scream died to a whimper she couldn't stifle. Her mouth tasted of salt and fear.

"It's okay." Johnny mumbled against her ear as he slowly sat up and placed feather like kisses on her bloody neck.

He chuckled as she turned her head to him and breathed "Bullshit." Even when they were practically bleeding to death in the middle of the road, she was still calling him on his shit.

God he loved her.

They lay there quietly blending in with the shadows of the dark road while the blood seeped down his face , wincing as Lulu's blood stained hands gently wiped it away. There was nothing moving. No sound. Unless the shooter was a ghost than there was nothing out there.

He knew it would be more dangerous to stay, than to move. How far they could get though was beyond him.

He waited just a beat longer. Nothing. Silence. Wind and more painful silence. It just reminded him of how isolated and vulnerable they really were.

"Time to go." Slowly he stood taking Lulu with him, nodding as she positioned himself under his shoulder, supporting him.

"What if they start shooting again?"

_Then we die. _

But what he said was, "Keep moving Lulu."

* * *

_The text message killer tracked them as they moved down the road. With a vicious curse he noticed that Johnny and the younger version of his ultimate sinner stuck to every available spot of darkness they could find, and when there was none they weaved and stumbled. Making it impossible for him to get a clean shot. _

_Damn them both to hell. _

_When they reached the main road, he had no notice but to retreat. Using Johnny's stolen cell phone h took a picture and punched in numbers. _

_Damn them! Why couldn't they just have burned to death? That dreaded mini Carly just had to wake up. _

_Now it was more painful for them. But more fun for him._

* * *

"Are you okay?" Georgie whispered, her eyes glittering with emotion and unshed tears.

Logan couldn't do or say anything. He could just nod. The anger was crashing through him now, faster than he could control it. Like a fault line ready to explode, his anger had seethed beneath his bitter surface. No, tonight he had no control.

He turned as Georgie let out a surprised anguished filled whimper. In a flash a movement he was behind her, catching her just as her legs seemed to give out.

There on the floor laid her cell phone, Felicia Jones lifeless face stared right up at them. Text scrolling against the horrifying image on the screen.

_Thought you might want this for the family photo album. _

The text was one day old, somewhere out there in alley her mother was laying dead, alone and cold.

Georgie sobbed.

* * *

"I promised to protect him and now…"

"Don't finish that sentence." Nikolas cut her off roughly as stood with her limp form in his arms and placed Claudia on the love seat gently, tucking her into the seat and pushed her hair back off her face. "Everything's going to be okay." He promised.

She didn't move and she didn't nod. Nothing she was deadly still. She looked like a broken little girl whose entire world collapsed at her feet. When her cell phone rang again he watched her visible start as if she had just woken up and her beautiful liquid chocolate eyes widened in pure terror.

He snatched the cell phone before she could, ignoring her outraged hiss.

_You got lucky bitch. For now. _

Underneath was a picture of Lulu and Johnny collapsed in a tangle heap of limbs on the main road just inches for the main bridge that went in and out of Port Charles.

Nikolas stomach twisted in knots out of the sight of sister. Why didn't he think she'd be with him? They were practically attached at the hip these days. He has to remind himself that Lulu was okay. Or at the very least alive. That text message said she was alive didn't it? God let her be okay.

Claudia made dry, choking kind of noise, like a wounded animal as she watched Nikolas suddenly pale terror filled face.

_Her baby brother._

_She failed him again._

_He was gone._

Nikolas turned at the sound and hauled the slipping Claudia up by her forearm and crushed her form against his.

"Their okay." He whispered into her dark hair. "Their okay Claudia."

He held her tight as he called for an ambulance and prayed for they got there in time.

He couldn't lose his sister. He wouldn't.

* * *

After a long vicious fight with Sonny about where Carly and they boys would be staying an exhausted Carly was slumped by Jason's side as they waited for the elevator to reach Jason's floor. Her hand held tight on his grip. It was almost like he was scared she was going to disappear if he didn't keep a hold of her. He hadn't let her out of his sight or out of his hold since he grabbed a hold of her in her driveway.

When the elevators doors dinged Carly suddenly couldn't remember hearing a better sound in her life. She was so tired that if she didn't lay her head on a pillow soon she was going to just collapse.

Jason seemed to know because he gave her a knowing smirk. "Spinelli already has everything all set up."

He chuckled as her eyes lit up and she nodded gratefully before reaching up and linking her arm through his, leaning her weary head on his broad shoulder. Jason squeezed her closer.

Carly's brow furrowed in confusion as Jason abruptly stopped walking and muttered a vicious oath beneath his breath.

Carly followed his glace. There was a note taped to the penthouse front door.

_**For Carly, My Ultimate Sinner.** _

She swallowed past the dryness of her mouth and reached for the letter even as Jason tried to stop her. She opened it and all the breath seemed to get sucked out of the room at the words.

They were written in deep red magic marker, while now dried red paint dripped all too realistically down the letter.

**_You belong to me. Don't ever forget it. Till we met._**

-**Sin Killer aka TMK.**

* * *

A/n: That's the end of this chapter! It's longer than the last one I believe (16 pgs!) I do believe I have a few things to clear up.

Felicia Jones was the unnamed blonde woman the TMK killed in the second chapter.

As for changing the TMK'S name... I came up with it while trying to name the chapter and I thought it was perfect. I refer to that much, so don't worry about. Only in letter's to Carly will the name actually come up.

Hope that clears everything up. I also hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter!

Thanks for reading and hope you review!

D.


	6. Important Note!

_I'm really sorry about this , but I have to go home to the United States for a a week or two due to a family crisis! So I wont be updating as regularly as I would like or maybe even at all. _

_Until everything is back to normal and I can come back to the good ol' U.K.  
_

_Again I'm really sorry about this  
_

_D.  
_


	7. Wicked as Sin

A/n: I know it's been a while since I update and I apologize. I've been on a one-shot kick and have been paying more attention to my _**Just The Way It should Be**_ series and I apologize for that. If I can I'll make up for it by doing two chapters with lots of Jarly, Naudia and whomever else. Don't hold me to it but I will try.

Thanks for all the reviews guys I really appreciate it and again sorry this took so long.

* * *

**_James Anthony Froude once said, "Wild animals never kill for sport. Man is the only one to whom the torture and death of his fellow creatures is amusing in itself."_**

* * *

Carly pulled a brush through her blonde hair. It was longer now than it had ever been. She loved it. She pulled it back into a messy ponytail, and than stared at herself in the mirror. Jason was right she looked terrified. She thought she knew what evil was but she was wrong. Killing all those woman, killing Skye and forcing her to leave an adorable little girl behind. _No! Don't think about him Carly._ He wouldn't get to her. Jason would protect her, he would keep her safe. That she was sure of.

As if he could hear her, his bedroom opened and he walked in his eyes carefully scanning over her. She gave him her best impression of a smile, her eyes filling with tears when he took a step forward and his arms opened slightly. To anyone else it wouldn't have looked any different. But she knew him. She moved forward and threw her arms around him and hugged him burying her head in his shoulder. She felt his arms tighten protectively around her. She felt safe.

Jason looked down at _his_ Carly and felt the rage burn though him. She looked so pale he thought she might pass out. Her hand trembled a bit against her neck and her breathing was hitched as if she was fighting back tears. "It's going to be fine Carly. I promise." Jason Morgan never made a promise he couldn't keep. They both knew he would die to protect her and that's what scared her the most.

His cell phone rang and she started to pull away but his grip only tightened her waist and he kept her pressed against him pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead before answering the phone.

"Yeah?" A hard glint of concern entered his eyes and she reached up to run her hand across his face, and he watched as they fluttered closed at her touch and he let out a deep sigh.

"We'll be right over."

She knew it bad and all she could think was _Oh god. Not another person._

* * *

The car screeches to a halt in the hospital lot. Nikolas and Claudia are out of the car before it even fully stops. The paramedics are already in the parking lot waiting for another gurney. Nikolas watches them wheel an unconscious Lulu in and he itches to go with her and see if his sister is okay for himself and not just trusting the paramedic's hasty word, but he knows Claudia needs him now. They begin to swarm the ambulance like moths to a flame and Claudia feels like all the air is being sucked out of her lungs.

The paramedics are pushing her back and telling her to stay away as two of them enter the ambulance and three others stand next the gurney waiting. Nikolas reaches out for the sobbing Claudia as she catches sight of a blood splattered paramedic reaches out for the sobbing and pulls her as close to him as possible.

"GSW, chest through abdomen BP near 60 and dropping," The brunette medic mutters and Claudia is frantic because she doesn't know what it means and judging by the look on Nikolas face he doesn't either

"Call it in." The man to her right says before shouting. "Get a backboard and a c-collar."

"Is he gonna make it?" Claudia asks and rushes forward again her voice hoarse from the tears. Nikolas grabs the back of her sweater and pulls her back swinging his left arm around her shoulder. He blinks back his own tears as Claudia leans on his shoulder the hot tears hitting his neck. He isn't good with this crisis stuff it's always been Emily's job but she isn't here any more and Claudia was looking deathly pale and ready to collapse any second now so he better get good at it.

"Sir? Can you hear me? Can you hear me?" The man asks as he lifts open one of Johnny's eyelids and waves the small blue colored flashlight around his eye .

"Over here, quickly!" The brunette woman shouts as she waves for the black haired man with some kind of pump in his hands. "Can you hear me?" She asks leaning over Johnny. "Sixty and dropping." She adds and Claudia's hands begin to shake.

"Hi. Hello. Can you tell me your name?" The woman asks and Claudia tries to answer but the words are stuck in his throat.

"He's in and out of consciousness." The man says as two man come out of the hospital doors with an orange board in their hands. "He's keeps saying Lulu."

"That's my sister. She was brought inside the hospital already." Nikolas interjects clinging to Claudia as the man just nods as if it all makes sense now.

"Everything's gonna be fine." The man tells him before they turn to get that orange board under Johnny. Claudia lies enough to know when someone is lying to her. Her legs feel like jelly and it hurts to breathe.

"Stay with us. Stay with us." The man says as they put the collar around his neck and he moaned. Claudia lets out a surprised cry. He's never been happier to hear any other sound in his life.

"Can you hear me? Can you hear my voice?" The guy asks again but nothing comes out this time and that horrible feeling seeps a little deeper into her stomach. She latches on to Nikolas tighter and she knows she's hurting him but he doesn't make a sound.

"On 3--1, 2, 3." The black haired male paramedic shouts right before they lift up her brother onto the gurney. Claudia sucks in a breath as this seems to snap Johnny to attention and get her brother to make another sound of protest.

"There you are. Everything is great." The male paramedic says as he starts wheeling her brother into the hospital as they follow hot on his heels. Claudia's not sure how she is even moving. It all seems so surreal.

"Can you tell me your name?" They ask again even though Claudia is positive that Nikolas told them only a moment ago.

"Johnny Zacchara." He chokes out as the blood leaks out of his mouth and makes Claudia's stomach turn. She completely forgot about the death grip she had on to Nikolas arm until he grabs her again but she shrugs it off violently. She doesn't want to be comforted.

"Let's get him in, guys. Go, go, go." The man orders as starts moving faster down the halls.

"John, everything's gonna be fine. You're doing so good. Hang in there." The woman says gently as she pats her brother's hand.

There was that lie again.

When they get into the hospital there were Robin and Patrick waiting for them. For Claudia it was just one female doctor and one male doctor that was the most she could tell you about them if ever asked.

"Sats are dropping--82." The medic informs Patrick before some beeper goes off that nearly sends Claudia into cardiac arrest.

"Come on, wake up and breathe. He's hyperventilating. Hand me

the bag." Robin screeches the urgency in her voice easy to read. Nikolas looked down as Claudia grabbed onto his shirt and clutched the dirty fabric in her hands. The most he could do was reach out and squeeze her arms , biting his tongue to stop himself from asking about Lulu.

"Come on." Robin demands as she covers her brother's nose and mouth with the mask. "Come on, Johnny, hang with us and stay with us."

"Pulse?" The doctor asks they keep moving down the overly white halls.

"Tachy in the 140s. Dropped her systolic to 78." The medic informs the male doctor Pat? Matt? And Claudia can feel the color drain from her face as the doctors face pinches in worry. She chokes back a sob and hangs on to Nikolas a little tighter. Claudia has never needed anyone before and she wouldn't know how to ask, and she's so damn grateful he stayed. He was the only thing holding her up right now –literally.

"Intubate, and red-line to the OR now." The male doctor whose name Claudia doesn't care to know demands as they start push the gurney through the OR doors.

The nurses are pushing them back and telling them they can't go in there. Claudia wants to fight but she just doesn't have it in him but Nikolas grabs her jacket and pulls him back anyway. She latched on to Nikolas as if he was her lifeline as her breath hitched with the force of his sobs.

"Stay with me, John. That's it, Johnny. You're doing great. Stay with us."

Wafts in through the hall and all Claudia can hear is the lie.

* * *

It was the third time he came to watch her since delivering his letter. He liked the way it made her shake, and he loved that terrified look in her eyes. She deserved it after what she did to him. After she took everything away from him. Stupid little bitch. She deserved everything that was coming to her.

He bristled as he watched Jason reach out and touch her yet again, this time on the pretense of handing her coat. He made simple excuses to touch her, or hold her since arriving at the penthouse. It was bad enough he didn't let go of her the whole drive here. He always was too infatuated with her for his own good. Whatever happened to that sweet little thing he strangled only a day before? All his sources said he was in love with her shared a much sought after son with her. But his actions with Carly were proving his sources to be very, very unreliable. Nothings changed in the years, he saw. What had changed was his Carly. Although her features hadn't changed, what had changed was her poise, her voice, the way she held herself. Oh, sure the new hair and her fancy expensive new clothes made a difference, but the change was more interior than outward. She was stronger. Yet she still clung to Jason like her only lifeline and he did the same to her. It ate him alive, and fueled to the pot of rage inside him causing fury to lash through him. Carly was meant to be his. _**Never**_should have belonged to Jason. _**Ever! **_ The thought fueled his hunger.

Carly and Jason shared a bond that was unbreakable, and when push came to shove they forsake all the rest for each other. He learned that the hard way. But he learned from his past mistakes though. It was that mistake, that accident of fate that had transformed him from a useless nobody into The Sin Killer , a ruthless predator , powerful and unflinching.

Turned into his little Sinner's worst nightmare. She thought he was bad than. Just wait. For now he had had to sit and be patient until his moment arrived and he could finally get what he wanted.

To make his little sinner scream, and watch as he choked the life out of her.

His mother was right. Good things come to those who wait. And watch.

* * *

Nikolas wiped the grit from his eyes and leaned back in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. His body was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Lulu hadn't woken up and according to the doctors it was touch and go for a while there. Although she was, conscious and her vitals were stable Lulu was still in critical condition. She had contusion and edema -swelling of the brain. There was a severe rise in her intracranial pressure and if the medication they were injecting into her IV didn't help it was likely that the pressure will prevent the blood from entering the skull to deliver the necessary glucose and oxygen the brain needed to function. Patrick warned him that there was a good chance that he would need to drill a hole into Lulu's skull to drain off some of the high-pressure cerebrospinal fluid. He knew right away that there was something Patrick wasn't saying and it took everything Nikolas had to grab him and shake it out of him. So he just yelled and yelled until he got what he wanted. If it came to the surgery, it was Patrick's professional opinion that due to her internal injuries, Lulu would live through the surgery.

Nikolas had never been so terrified in his life. He prayed to every god out there, that if they would just save his sister. He would do anything. Give anything for Lulu to be all right. He would give his life, if he had to. He knew Claudia was doing the exact same thing.

Claudia sat the left of him but she barely looked at him or spoke him since he placed her kicking, screaming and sobbing into that chair. All she did was stare at

O.R. door. Her body was as stiff and as unmoving as a stone. She was epitome of despondent. Nikolas knew she was bracing for news and hoping beyond hope that Johnny was fine and trying with everything she had to keep her father at bay for as long as possible.

He reached over and grabbed her hand, surprised to find it in stark contrast with the rest of her body – it was shaking violently. Claudia squeezed his hand back, holding it tight and refused to let go of it but she did not once turn to look at him.

Nikolas stands on his feet as he notices a teary-eyed Lucky come racing into the waiting room.

"Lulu is in critical condition, she has severe head trauma and internal bleeding. We have to wait to find out if she needs the brain surgery." And if she does. She is as good as dead. But he doesn't say it. He doesn't Lucky because he doesn't want to believe it. They needed Lulu and he wouldn't let her die.

"Johnny is still in surgery. There's no word." Nikolas tells him, slinging a arm around his shoulder as he sits down.

"This is crazy." He mumbled holding his head in his hands.

All is quiet for what to Nikolas feels like eternity until a loud squeak fills the somber room. All eyes were automatically on O.R. doors, the squeak signaling that it was opening. When Patrick stepped out, Nikolas already knew by the look on his face that things weren't good.

"I'm sorry." He starts and Claudia can practically read the pity in his eyes and it made it so hard to breathe. He opened his mouth just as the doors open again and out comes a stretcher with a body bag on it. Claudia hits the floor before Nikolas or Lucky could catch her.

* * *

He watched her was she held Jason Morgan's son in her lap , smiling down at him as if he was God's gift and telling him all about the book Jason was reading to Cameron in an effort to soothe the boy who was huddled between Carly and Jason. He pitched a fit when Lucky left for the hospital. Liz the supposed love of Jason was sleeping in the bedroom above them. Lucky had given her something.

He boiled as Carly laughed in delight as the baby grinned and he could hear her through the window telling him how much Michael and Morgan would adore him. It was the straw that broke the camels back. The only family Carly was going to have was with him.

Jason wasn't taking that away from him again.

It was a good thing he kept some accelerant in his car.

* * *

Robin came out from behind the curtain and Nikolas was already up before she started to speak.

"Nikolas, it's a just bump. Ms. Zacchara and her baby are fine."

He forgot how to breathe.

* * *

A/n: And that's it folks. Everyone hates cliff hangers but the chapter just had to end there. How did you guys like that ending ? :P Lol.. I know this chapter seemed to focus a lot of Jarly and Naudia but the chapter just seemed to write itself and I thought about changing it but I liked it. Next one will be up tomorrow. It's almost done. (I started writing it for this chapter but cut it in half instead!)

More action next time I promise! Lots more! From now on, I am doing previews for the next chapter. With that said. Here's the first one.

_**Preview: **__She started back inside one last time in search of Jason, unaware that she was panting and that her hair was frizzing and uncurling in the heat. That she had taken spark burns to her, arms and legs, and she cut her feet on the broken glass from the window she smashed to get the kids out. She felt it all as a minor discomfort. _

_She couldn't find Jason. She couldn't see him. She couldn't reach him. The thought killed her. The curtains and the rug had ignited and a thick grey billowing cloud of smoke rolled around , wrapping her in , choking her and suffocating her. _

_She staggered out through the front door screaming. "I can't find Jason!" _

_**Thanks for reading and hope you review!**_

_**D.**_


	8. Necessary Sins

_A/n: I know I get back to each and everyone of you individually but I just wanted to say thanks for reading and reviewing I really appreciate and I'm glad your enjoying the story so much and ya'lls feedback is what keeps me going and keeps me writing. _

_Again. Thank You So Much,_

* * *

_**"The man visited by ecstasies and visions, who takes dreams for realities, is an enthusiast. The man who supports his madness with murder is a fanatic." -Voltaire**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Necessary Sins**_

Nikolas reacted to the news by staring at Robin the same way he did when she told him that he was Spencer's father and stared at her in silence. He noticed the small things about her. The pattern of freckles across her nose. The small swell of her belly seemed to be larger than the last time, he saw her. The way she was staring at him in concern and the nervous chewing of her lip as she silently begged him not to collapse or anything. Plus she was deadly confused. What did Claudia's baby have to do with Nikolas?

He didn't know what to say. Didn't even know what he was feeling. But it was something, all right. His stomach was so tight he didn't think he could swallow a mouthful of water. The sensation felt very strange and familiar.

He had to say something. Had to react. But nothing came out. Robin licked her lips, a nervous gesture and squeezed his arm.

"I want to see her." The words sounded like they were coming from someone else's mouth. Robin just nodded and pointed to the curtain to her right.

* * *

He was dressed in his normal entire of all black and was moving quietly and quickly along the house. His window of opportunity was measured in a matter of minutes , Carly had just placed the baby down in the playpen and was gently trying to coax Cameron to bed while Jason went upstairs to check on his supposed love.

Bullshit! Jason was still trying to take Carly away from him. He was not going to let it happen. Apparently, he did not make himself clear enough.

They were going to know who had the power here. For once it wasn't the golden boy, it wasn't Jason. It was him. He welded all the power in this situation. He held all the cards. He held their life in his hands – literally and he was going to show them what disobedience would cost them.

He could only pray that disobedience was going to kill Jason Morgan. He wanted nothing more.

It was so perfect. it was so simple. It was as simple as nothing. Actually, it was like pulling the linchpin on a firebomb and throwing it through a window. That is exactly what it was like.

The game was growing dull anyway. It was time to up the ante.

Firebombs were perfect for that.

* * *

It only takes a minute for your life to change. In one brief moment all your plans, your dreams your hoped-for future can vanish. Thirteen little words:_ "__I'm__ not quite sure congratulations are in order, Ms. Zacchara, but you're __pregnant__."._" and your world is turned upside down.

Claudia world was in the middle of a tailspin and she was trying desperately just to hold on and keep her balance. She bit her lip to hold back the tears, if she cried now she was never going to stop. She turned as the curtains ruffled and in walked just who she didn't want to see. Nikolas.

"How have you been?" He knew she had to be sedated when she eventually reached consciousness, still believing that Johnny was dead and demanding that she see the body. Johnny wasn't dead. Yet. But he didn't have the heart to tell her that.

"Pregnant apparently." At first she thought he hadn't heard her. He didn't react at all; he just stared at her, as if he was waiting for her to continue. Then... slowly, she saw his eyes close.

"I know." He whispered staring at her still flat stomach. Cold fear twisted inside her and she trembled with the longing for someone to take it away. She pressed a hand to her mouth to hold back a cry of helplessness and need. Those were the two things she swore to herself she would never be, _Helpless and needy._

"I didn't do it on purpose." Her expression was a plea for understanding. Slowly he walked over and placed a hand on her knee.

"I know Claudia."

She swallowed and took a shaky breath, summoning back up the Claudia that was confident and needed no one to reassure her. "Nikolas, I'm pregnant with your child. Pretty much the best and worst things about dating if you can call that dating, have already happened to us." She managed a small sarcastic smile and secretly was glad that he managed to smile back.

He opened his mouth to say something back, but she cut him off. "I am keeping this child. No if ands or buts and if you do not want anything to do with it, that is fine. I don't need you." She was as confident on the outside, even her voice sounded steady and sure but she was shaking like a leaf on the inside.

_Damn, Daddy was right. I'm a damn fine liar_. She was quite proud of that too.

"Well it's nice to have you back." Nikolas muttered sarcastically, with an over dramatic eye roll. "Now can I get a word in here your highness?"

"Your highness? Hmm... I like that." She muttered, pursing her lips together to hold back a smile as Nikolas rolled his eyes again and shook his head. "Go ahead, speak."

He glowered and his face scrunched up in annoyance. "I was going to say I plan on sticking around thank you very much. Your not getting rid of me that easily."

"I tend to disagree." Nikolas turned at the voice and show Anthony come wheeling into the makeshift room, his eyes deadly and cold.

Now this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Carly had just finished putting Cameron into his bed and was getting ready to change Jake and than place him in his crib when the front window blew out. The sound of glass shattering filled her ears, and she hit the ground, shielding the wailing Jake with her body.

She was up in an instant as the smoke and heat started to engulf her and the smell of kerosene filled her nostrils. She was dazed and disoriented but she was moving, the fire alarm in the hallway was making this awful screeching noise and it filled her ears.

She lurched into the hallway towards the living room and the front door. She really became aware of the blinding light, then the scorching heat, then she realized she was staring into a fire ball.

Going out the front door wasn't an option and all the time the fire alarm just kept screeching.

SKREEEEEE!!

She was trapped.

* * *

The illusion of power was gone and he was the king. It was all fitting really. The punishment truly did fit the crime. Carly burnt him out from the inside out. Now it was her turn to burn.

He watched unseen from the shadows as his beloved ran around in circles, like a hamster in a ball, like a dog chasing it's own tail.

He laughed.

Round and Round she went. Would she get out? He didn't think so.

* * *

Carly was in a blind panic, she couldn't get out. She heard Cameron call out for his Mommy and Jake's wail finally penetrated her hearing over the fire alarm. It gave her a new determination, a new strength she had to get them out of here.

"Carly!" She turned at the desperate shout of her name and saw Jason hopping down the stairs, with Cameron clutched tight in his arms.

"We have to get out." She shouted at the same time he shouted, "You have to get out of here."

He grabbed her elbow with his free hand and started dragging her towards the stairs, his best bet to climb out an upstairs window. But Carly yanked on his arm , coughing as she pointed to a wall that the flames were eating away it and he noticed she was pointing at the window.

Behind her, she could feel the fire burn with new authority, she could feel the heat on her back and on her legs, but all she was worried about was getting the kids out safely. She managed to avoid Jason's grasp and went searching for something to smash the window with.

She saw the burning piece of the coffee table leg , ignoring the pain in her hand as the burning object seared to her skin and slammed it into the glass as hard as she could , watching the glass shards fly all over the place like little shooting stars.

Jason pushed her and Jake out the window first and than handed, her Cameron by now she could hear the sirens in the distance and a car screeching to a stop just outside the house. The car door slammed as she took off down the lawn clutching the bys desperately to her as she fought not to stumble and drop one of the kids.

She was vaguely aware of someone ripping Cameron out of her arms and pushing her down towards the driveway with desperate shouts of "Carly! Come on! Move!"

She stopped suddenly just as she hit the driveway and her ears finally caught up with her brain. _"You have to get out of here." No we Carly. Elizabeth was still inside, he went back in to get her. _

_Damn hero complex._

Carly's heart plummeted and she turned back and sure enough there was no Jason just Lucky who was holding Cameron and staring at her , his mouth was moving but she wasn't hearing a word. She gently handed him Jake, the confusion on his face not registering with her. All she could think about was Jason.

_Jason was still in there. She had to get to him._

She kicked, screamed and fought her way back the house, almost certain she punched Lucky in her efforts. The fire was growing quickly. The smoke was thicker now , and she coughed and staggered but carried on through it.

All the while the fire alarm kept screeching in her ears. SKEEEEEEEEE…

* * *

Sam abandoned her car in the middle of the road and took off running. Her blind rush forward took her skidding own the slop and into Lucky's arms.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You." She lifted a shaking hand to his face, pressing her fingers into it hard. It was covered in soot and forming a fresh bruise but he was okay. He was real and he was alive. Sam nearly cried in relief.. "I thought – You're okay ?" Are you okay?"

"I'm dandy get up on the road." He turned her so that she didn't see the scene of his house burning down with his cousin and Jason still inside it then he pushed her infront of him up to the shoulder.

"I thought they were suppose to keep people out." He snapped at some random officer.

"It's not his fault." She pressed a hand to her mouth and struggled for composure. "I got away form him."

"Now you can get away altogether. Get back in your car."

"But I." His eyes flared at her, hard and bright. "This doesn't concern you, and I haven't got time to hold your hand." He needed to be with Cameron and Jake who were in the ambulance with oxygen masks over their face.

He needed to find a way into that house, to get his cousin out and then beat her to death for being so stupid.

"Fine." She swung away, but the adrenaline drained quickly and had her leaning weakly against the hood of her car.

"Damn it Sam I don't have time for this." All he could think of was getting her away, well away before they could bring any body's out of the house.

_Please no. _

He crossed over to take her arm and pull her to the driver's side. "Fuck off." She jerked away, furious that she was near tears.

"Hey." He yanked up her head, frowning at the glitter in her eyes. "What's all this?"

"I thought it was you," After slapping his hand away, she fumbled for the latch of the door. "I don't know why it would have bothered me to think you were lying in that house hurt , trapped or dead, but for some idiotic reason it did."

His breath hissed out between his teeth. "I'm sorry." When she managed to wrench the door open, he merely slammed it shut again. "Damn it, Sam, I'm sorry. Come here." He pulled her against him, ignoring her struggle. As she softened a bit, he pressed his lips to her hair, breathing in the clean scent of it, after the rancid smell of smoke and the burning wood of his house.

"I'm sorry." She shrugged, knowing the movement was bad tempered. "Forget it."

"You were worried about me."

"It was a brief moment of insanity. It passed." But her arms went around him to give him one quick squeeze. Lucky looked down at her as she stiffened in his arms.

"The kids?" She asked , the panic in her eyes easy to read.

"Their okay Sam. They are in the ambulance." He pointed to the ambulance and than swallowed. "But Carly, Jason and Elizabeth are still inside."

Oh God. He heard Sam whisper and he clung to her just a little tighter. "We have to get them."

* * *

She started back inside one last time in search of Jason, after quickly running back out to breathe. Unaware that she was panting and that her hair was frizzing and uncurling in the heat. That she had taken spark burns to her, arms and legs, and she cut her feet on the broken glass from the window she smashed to get the kids out. She felt it all as a minor discomfort.

She couldn't find Jason. She couldn't see him. She couldn't reach him. The thought killed her. The curtains and the rug had ignited and a thick grey billowing cloud of smoke rolled around , wrapping her in , choking her and suffocating her.

She staggered out through the front door the words came pouring out, screaming out,. "I can't find Jason!"

She collapsed onto the sidewalk and all the while the screeching for the fire alarm never stopped. "SKKEEEEEEEE."

She buried her face into the palms of her hands and muttered his name over and over again. _"Jason."_

_She had to get back in there. He wouldn't give up on her. He would die trying._

* * *

She had always been trouble. He told Johnny that but the boy wouldn't listen to reason.

_Father always knows best._

Anthony's eyes narrowed with disapproval as he glanced at the blonde , headstrong girl that had stolen his sons heart. She was lying motionless in the hospital bed , with just the slow , shallow , damnably , steady breathing of the fair Lulu.

"You ruined my son." He removed the oxygen tube from her nose and he put the pillow from behind her head and pressed it gently but firmly , relentlessly over her face. Her breathing slowed, then stopped. She stirred just a little at first and than more urgently.

_Pretty good for an unconscious almost comatose little girl. _

He looked up as the machine beeped frantically and he pushed the pillow over her face just a little harder.

"Die already you troublesome bitch."

A ghostly smile filled his face, as the heart monitor flat-lined. Silently he wheeled out of there as the machines wailed in distress. It would only be a few minutes now.

Than the heart would stop , and death would replace where life had been. Than his son was free of all that trouble.

_See, fathers know what's best for their sons._

* * *

**A/n: That's it for now. The next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the next day. More action in the next chapter.. Anyway I hoped you liked this one!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_Carly stood in the corner of the hospital room, watching as the monitors began to beep in distress. Singing that deadly serenade. Watched as the as the hospital staff, doctors and nurses filed into the room._

_Carly bit back tears as the doctors stepped away from the body, the silence ringing in her ears as the doctors turned off the monitors. _

"_Call it." A doctor mumbled sadly as he flipped upon his chart._

"_Time of death, 11:14 pm."_

**Thanks for reading and I hope you review!**

**D.**


	9. Triangle of Sins

**A/n: It's been a while since I updated but not as long as last time! (That's good news right!) Again I want to say thank you for all the reviews, they really make me smile seeing all that positive feedback in my mailbox.**

**So again thank you and I hope you enjoy this last installment and forgive me for it being so late! It's my first G.H. story my baby if you will and I want to take my time with and make sure everything is exactly how I want it.**

* * *

_Whoso sheddeth man's blood, by man shall his blood be shed. (Genesis 9:6)_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Triangle of Sins**_

Half carrying , half dragging an unconscious Elizabeth , Jason tried and failed to ease her through the empty window Carly had made earlier , knocking a few hanging shard of glass out of the window in his failed attempt.

There was a strange roar behind him as Carly screamed his name. "Jason!"

A tremendous burst of heat whooshed from the floor, scorching his feet. He heard nothing but a fierce thunder as he lurched forward. Flames erupted and shot along the side of wall than spewed from the floor.

He must have blacked out for a second because his head spun when he opened his eyes and it was hard as hell to breathe.

He yelled for help and yelled for Carly. He couldn't hear his own voice, or see anything but the orange, crimson, and yellow flames. Sweat rolled down his face, blisters bubbled on his knuckles. The hair on his arms was singed. The heat was intense and the pain was worse.

He forced himself to remain calm and made a mad grab for Elizabeth as she laid in a tangled heap on the floor. His eyes were seared with smoke, and his lips were cracking.

His motorcycle boots were burning off his feet. Without warning he was yanked to the side, and he began falling. "Stop! You'll hurt Elizabeth!"

He landed hard. Smoke piled on top of him, on top of itself. He couldn't see a damn thing and any chance of getting him and Elizabeth out alive were slimming. He waved his hands rapidly and started to his feet again, Elizabeth being half held in his shaky arms.

Her lower body skimmed the floor as he dragged her, and than stopped suddenly as a patch of smoke cleared and rush of oxygen came surging forward, just as quick as it came it was gone. But in that clearing he spotted a figure in the distance with their arm raised over there head and moving rapidly throughout the burning house.

As if the figure had been shot, they jerked, stumbled and collapsed. Panic surged through him thinking it was Carly, she would never be able to sit outside knowing he was in here.

He darted forward , bent at the waist and dragging Elizabeth along as he searched for the other person he prayed to god wasn't Carly. The smoke quickly overcame him, filling his mouth, nose and eyes hell even his ears felt like the smoke was just filling it. He began to hack badly and tried to stay as low to the ground as possible. Just like he thought Michael, years ago.

The stench of fire was so thick he had to swallow it down just to stay alive. The more he moved he noticed the smoke was blowing the opposite way, carrying it backward and back way in the opposite direction.

The tears streamed down his cheeks and through badly blurred vision, he realized he was almost facing the outside of the house; one whole half of it had burned down. He whirled and raced through the smoke, which while thinner in the other direction was still sickly. He coughed some more, and than his heart leapt as he noticed figures standing just on the horizon.

Sam, Lucky and Carly.

"Carly!" He rasped in a smoke-seared, raggedy voice. Then he stumbled over his weary body had, had enough and hit the ground on his knees, barely avoiding crushing Elizabeth. "Carly..."

He tried to get up, sat on his haunches and tired to get his body to move but it was no use. Out of the smoke, someone was crawling towards him, sobbing. It was Carly, looking shell-shocked as she reached his side grabbing his hand and pressing it against his cheek.

"Jason!" She burst into tears and wrapped her arms around him weeping and calling for Lucky at the same time.

Sam heard them first and dashed recklessly into the blaze and helped Carly pull him out. He tired to tell Carly he was fine but he was choking and it was so hard to breath. He heard her call his name desperately as black clouded his vision like the smoke and his body went as limp as Elizabeth's.

* * *

Chaos swirled around Carly. Someone was crying. Someone else was groaning. Her knees buckled and retched hard, each contraction making her entire body jerk as if someone had run an electric current through her.

Footsteps sounded behind and she turned to see Jason half-jogging, half-staggering toward her. His face was blackened and there was a medical bandage wrapped around his upper head. His right eye was bloodshot. He held out his hands and she thankfully took it, drawing him toward herself. He didn't speak he was coughing hard and looking at Sam as Lucky crushed her to him and kissed any surface he could reach , yelling at her one minute for being stupid enough to go in there and telling her he loved her and she was brave the next minute.

Elizabeth was being loaded into the ambulance as the paramedics desperately tried to get her the breath. He was watching her intently, praying, wishing and willing for her to just breathe, to just open her eyes. Something, anything.

That's way it comes as such a surprise when the fireman behind him let out a yelp and staggered backwards and Jason automatically shielded Carly with his body as a spark of crimson, orange and yellow erupted all around them without warning.

The fireman all jumped back, pushing him, Carly, Sam and Lucky back towards the street. It was only when they hit the pavement did the realize the flames spelled out a warning on the grass.

"_**Blind and naked ignorance. Delivers brawling judgments, unashamed." **_

_**DON'T TOUCH WHATS MINE MORGAN. **_

Carly trembled in his arms.

* * *

Anthony Zacchara cleverly waited for the pregnant doctor to place Claudia's file into the basket on the right side of door and take off running down the hallway no doubt in a vain attempt to rescue Little Lulu who was no doubt too far gone to save. Once he was sure she was a good enough distance away, he wheeled himself over quickly and snatched the file.

He knew there was something going on in there he wasn't being made aware of. Anthony didn't get to the top of the organized crime latter by not being able to read people.

Claudia had a secret and he was determined to find out what it was. He knew that it involved Little Lulu's brother but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. Or throw his body off one, whichever method seemed more reasonable. He opened the file and set to work dissecting the doctor's handwriting.

Desperate times require desperate measures, he thought to himself.

* * *

"Lucky, how is she? Carly asked as she rushed into the waiting room Sam close on her heels. They had went to check on the kids and Jason.

"We almost lost her in the ambulance." Lucky replied as he glared down at the floor, fighting back the urge to punch a hole in the wall.

"She's not going to die." Sam soothed as she reached out to touch him, to console him.

"You'd like nothing better, would you?" Lucky snapped earning a few stares from near by nurses and doctors.

"I can't believe you just said that, what a terrible thing to say." Sam shouted her own eyes welling up with tears did he really think that low of her?

"That was uncalled for do you really think that low of me Lucky? Do you think I want her dead? I'm a lot of things but I'm not a heartless bitch." Sam hissed before quickly taking off in another direction.

"I'm not saying I like Sam and all because I don't. But that was a low blow. I get it better than you think, you're hurting and you lash out when you're hurting. You try to ruin yourself, your world and everything good in it. At least I do anyway." She said with a shrug before shaking herself "It's a Spencer thing." She added gently as she looked at him, the pity was easy to see.

He just stared at her for a few seconds before sighing and walking over to her. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Your right." Lucky said as he leaned his forehead against hers. She rubbed his back soothingly. If anyone would have asked him an hour ago, if Carly and him would be having a heart to heart. He would have died laughing, and than told them, to get the tumor to checked because obviously it was talking now.

"Damn straight. I always am." Carly whispered with a giggle as she patted him gently on the back. They pull apart as they notice the doctor walk slightly out of Elizabeth's room signaling for Lucky to follow him in.

"Tell Sam I'm sorry and I didn't mean it, it's just …" Lucky trailed off as he looked at her. She may not like him all that much but he was family and right now he was hurting beyond what words could describe.

"I will. Go." Carly promised kissing him on the cheek.

"Carly, thank you." Lucky whispered before walking into Elizabeth's room shutting the door behind him.

When she turned around a somber Patrick was waiting for her. "Carly, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

She felt her legs buckle , she couldn't take anymore bad news today.

* * *

Jason was buried in pain, so deep he wondered if he'd ever climb out of it, but he could deal with it, appreciate it because it meant he was still alive. He glanced up just in time to see a newly cleaned Carly walking through the door, smiling. But he knew her better, there was worry in her eyes, and her demeanor was off and that scared him.

He felt her fingers lightly touch the line of his eyebrow, his cheek and his chin. Then she surprised him by leaning down and kissing where her fingers had touched. Her breath was sweet and warm. His own mouth felt like all the moisture had been sucked out of it and replaced with dry cotton.

The morphine they pumped into him had made it hard to think. There was something he needed to ask, something but his mind was hazy and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Carly didn't say anything as sat herself down on the side of his bed, waiting until his eyes drifted shut before she leaned her head down on his shoulder and wedged herself onto the bed next him.

He looked so helpless and even in his sleep he was grimacing in pain. She just couldn't tell him than. She couldn't tell him that the PCPD had found Monica Quatermaine on the rocky ravine underneath the bridge with her neck snapped. She couldn't tell him his mother was murdered and the woman he might love was possibly dying in hospital bed three doors down. All because of her.

Carly never apologized for anything. Well, hardly anyone. Because she rarely saw things as her fault. But this, this was totally her fault. And it had cost good people their lives. Cameron and Jake could possibly grow up without a mother, Emily lost her chance at her happily ever after and Monica died bitter and angry and was never going to get the chance to make amends. Leyla would never accomplish her dream of being a doctor, and Skye would never watch her beloved daughter grow up.

All because of her.

She cried herself to sleep in Jason's unknowing arms.

* * *

"Her heart rate is erratic. There's also clotting in the kidneys." A young doctor he's never seen before tells me , avoiding looking directly at him.

"How bad is that?" Lucky demanded

"Bad enough. But what worries us more is the lung damage. The carbon dioxide intake has caused edema."

"What does that mean? I don't know what that means." Lucky wanted to scream. He wanted to beat something down.

"Fluid buildup. Essentially, she's drowning. I'm sorry. If she has family nearby, you'll want to send for them."

"How much time does she have?" Lucky asked, fearing the answer.

"Send for her family." The doctor said before turning around to leave.

"What are the chances she can pull through?" Lucky asked, stopping the doctor in his tracks.

"I… I'm sorry Sir; there is almost no chance at all that she is ever going to regain consciousness."

With that said, the finality of it all leaks into the room and the doctor The doctor shook his head mournfully before laying at gentle hand on his shoulder "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do son, its in Gods hands now."

Lucky can practically feel the saddens creeping around his heart like a fist. Elizabeth was dying and there was nothing he could do to save her. To fix her. To make her better. His boys were going to grow up without a mother.

He looks over at Elizabeth as she lies in the hospital bed, motionless and her skin was bluish color. She is wearing an oxygen tube, an IV, and several monitoring devices. He reaches down and gently brushes her hair from her forehead and strokes her cheek.

"Forgive me." He pleaded, the hot tears gathering behind his eyelids. He's able to kiss her hand and tell her he'll take good care of boys, and tell them about her everyday so they never forget before her monitors start to beep in distress.

He was easily pushed aside to the corner of the room as the doctors and nurses fled into the room like moths to a flame. There was chaos and confusion as they desperately tried to breathe the life back into her.

The silence rang in his ears as the doctors turned off the machines and removed the breathing tube from her throat, making her look like she simply fell asleep.

"Call It." The doctor from before mumbled sadly as he flipped open his chart.

"Time of death, 11:14 pm."

* * *

The wolf was at the door. Claudia felt a fission of fear lanced through her. Her father's gaze was downright murderous.

"You little tramp!" Her father burst through the door, slamming it closed so hard the vase that was beside Johnny's hospital bed crashed to the floor.

She was proud of herself, she didn't even flinch. She stood calmly to her feet on hand protectively on her abdomen and her body blocking her father's deadly violence from her comatose brother.

"Daddy." He snarled and grabbed her arm, his nails biting into her bare skin. She hated him so much each breath burned in her throat with the urge to tell him off, but she controlled herself John needed her now and he was more important than anything.

"You let yourself get knocked up like a bitch in heat. I had plans for you. You ruined everything! Sonny won't want you now that you're knocked up!"

If looks could have killed, she'd be pushing up daisies.

"You better fix this Claudia before I do." The devil himself wouldn't have argued with her father's tone of voice.

_But Claudia always liked to play with fire. _

Her father wheeled to the door, his anger echoing through the room with each squeaky wheeled step that left marks on the white tile floor. He slammed the door so hard on his way out it was a miracle the glass didn't shatter. Relief hit Claudia like a tidal wave, almost knocking her to the floor.

She looked back at Johnny... Her baby brother... her boy… her saving grace... and than rubbed her stomach where an unborn baby laid.

"I'll protect you both." She whispered. "I'll kill him once and for all."

_Before he gets me._

* * *

Lucky ran frantically down the hospital corridor and slammed into the door of the emergency room. It burst open and crashed against the wall, the noise reverberated around the small room starling the doctors, nurses and patients. All were looking at him wide-eyed and confused.

He stepped in the giant sectioned of room and stopped. His eyes darted wildly from person to person, pushing his sweaty hair of his forehead as he tries to catch his breath. His chest heaved with his effort, to get here he had ran faster than he thought he ever could.

He knows that people must think he's a raving lunatic but he doesn't care. His ex-wife just died, his kids were being treated for smoke inhalation the same thing that killed their mother and than the voicemail on his phone. It was Nikolas rushing and running by the sound of it telling him something happened to Lulu.

He steps into the room and stops. His eyes dart wildly from person to person, one hand pushing his hair off his forehead as he tries to catch his breath. His chest heaves - to get here, he has run faster and harder than he has ever run in his life.

He draws a deep breath, so deep it hurts, and bellows Nikolas name.

No one answers. His heart hammers in his chest, feeling as if it will burst through the bone and muscle as it pounds.

Robin comes out of nowhere and scurries over him , taking his hand and rushes him down the hallway. At the end of that hallway was Nikolas. He didn't see Lucky at first. Her hands and faced were pressed against the observation window, as if he was going to break it down any god damn second.

Lucky grabbed his shoulder, in a desperate plea to hold it together. Nikolas looked at him, the reflection in his eyes pure agony, neither saying a word. Nikolas grabbed his hand in his , not giving a damn how it looked and they watched as a team of doctors and nurses worked desperately on Lulu.

Fri a second he flashes back to Elizabeth and the sight of her as they covered her with the sheet and dragged him away from her. He almost lost it right than and there. But he forced himself to focus. Lulu needed him.  
The sheets that covered her are soaked with her blood. Her hair it matted and the ends dyed in the blood and wet and greasy with perspiration. Her hands hung limply over the side of her bed.  
She looks young , fragile , helpless and alone. She was defenseless against what was happening to her and he just wanted to rush in there and hold her and fix everything like she believed he could when they were younger. Lucky just wanted to, to see her hazel eyes open and that crooked smile.

He couldn't lose anyone else he loved.

A faint but alarming sound reaches Lucky through the window, shattering any ounce of hope he had left. It comes from a monitor at the head of Lulu's bed. Lucky knows what that means and he breaks down right than and there. His sister's heart had flat-lined. The doctor who appears to head the team grabs a syringe held out to him by a nurse. He plunges the needle into Lulus chest and pumps its liquid in.

He stares at the monitor and looks for a change.

The heart doesn't respond.

"Come on . . . Come on!" The doctor shouts, pressing Lulu's chest with such power Lucky is surprised that he didn't break something. He turned slightly when he noticed Nikolas wasn't holding his hand now, and noticed he was alone.

There's panic in the operating room now; the monitor's long, droning, monotone note seems to be terrifying everyone. There's cursing and yelling. Instruments are flung to the floor; people rush back and forth, undoubtedly carrying out logical, preassigned tasks, but to Lucky it merely seems the pointless, random scurrying of panic, back and forth, from one end of the room to the other. Lucky can't see Lulu now because of the crowd of milling, frantic doctors and nurses, ten people trying with all the skill they collectively possess to bring Lulu back.

And still the note drones on.

* * *

Sam who had finally managed to coax Carly away from the resting Jason was in the pediatrics ward building a Lego castle with Cameron, Carly and Jake when the gun shot went off and the screams of alarm started to ring down the hallway.

There were blood and black chunks splattered against the playroom window.

Sam's stomach turned at the sight and she unconsciously shielded the already traumatized Cameron from the sight.

She looked up to see Nikolas standing no more than fifteen feet away, still holding up the smoking gun.

* * *

**That's the end for now! I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter seemed a little more violent than I would have liked but it was necessary.**

**Thanks for reading and hope you review**

**D.**


	10. Author Note

**A/n: I'm so sorry .. That I haven't gotten any new updates and/or chapters out in a while. I'm so very sorry about that. It was rude of me to just stop posting in the middle of things and not leave a note. I apologize.  
**

**As far as the PMs go i want to go on the record and say ..I'm not abandoning my stories. I'm just taking a short leave of absence.  
**

**I haven't updated because my boyfriend is home from Iraq ( I haven't seen him in person in close to a year) and I just want to spend as much time with him as possible. Especially since he goes back soon. And school has started for me and I have 19 credits which is a double semester ( 9hrs a day) and job to go to. I don't see him as often as I like now. So writing unfortunately had to take a back seat to life. It happens.  
**

**So forgive me. I'm selfish! :P **

**I'm also very sorry for the stories that I haven't been reading and reviewing religiously like I used to. (Especially IlovetowriteSMP , who I'm totally going through withdraw from thanks to not having time to being able to read in soo long.) I will make it up to you all and catch up before I do anything. **

**Updates will be coming soon. I promise. **

**Thanks for sticking with me. I really so apperciate it!**

**D.**

* * *


	11. Innocent As Sin Nxt Chap Preview Added

A/n: Wow it has been such a while since I updated. I apologize profusely for that. My boyfriend was home for a while, as I explained in the last Author note and I just wanted to spend some time with him.

Again, I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews. The really make my day and all that positive feedback really helps me focus on each chapter and try to make it the best that I can.

So thank you all, I owe you guys big time for making this story what it is.

* * *

_"I know indeed what evil I intend to do, but stronger than all my afterthoughts is my fury, fury that brings upon mortals the greatest evils."_

-Euripides.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Innocent As Sin**_

He stares at the monitor and looks for a change. Lulu's heart still doesn't respond. She's been dead for three minutes now.

_Three minutes _

Lucky is tortured by "if onlys." If only Lulu had been sitting in a different seat in the car, there might have been less damage. If only she had been able to free her self from the twisted wreck more quickly. If only the rush-hour traffic hadn't been so heavy, delaying the ambulance on its way to the hospital. If only she hadn't lost so much blood.

_So much blood_ .

He didn't even know Tracy was there until she squeezes Lucky's hand; when he looks at her, he sees Dillon standing there looking just a panicked as him and that he is biting his lower lip with such force blood runs down his chin. There's panic in the operating room now; the monitor's long, droning, monotone note seems to be terrifying everyone.

He was almost numb . . . ready to pass out. When the heart monitor leapt and that monotone drone that fisted his heart in dread stopped suddenly, he nearly staggered in relief.

He smacked the window , willing Lulu to look over and let him be the first thing she sees – she always sought him out first when she had a nightmare even when their father was there.

Expect Lulu's eyes weren't open it was just her body that jerked upright , like a zombie rising and dropped flat against the gurney and she began rolling around getting tangled in the blood soaked sheets. She was gibbering; spit coating her lips like fuzzy white lipstick. Her arms were thrown over her head and she writhed crazily, as if she was on fire.

"_Lulu._" He chocked out desperately like a prayer. He winced as she rolled around, whimpering and then bucked and screamed waving her hands and smacking at things that weren't there.

The doctor who stuck the needle in Lulu's chest was screaming into a microphone and not even a minute later the E.R. doors came flying open and Patrick Drake came running in, dressed in surgery gear, and was barking orders left and right as he came in and took over.

Robin was coming in right behind her, but Dillon grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her back so roughly, she stumbled and had to grab Lucky's shoulder for balance.

"What's going on? What are you going to do to her?" He demanded as he looked at Robin, desperation shining in his eyes.

"There's serve intracranial pressure. We need to drill a hole into Lulu's skull to drain off some of the high-pressure cerebrospinal fluid. "

With that Robin pulled her arm out of Dillon's grip and hurried into the operating room.

Lucky's heart sank. He knew what that meant. Nikolas had told him. It was Patrick's professional opinion that due to her internal injuries, Lulu wouldn't live through the surgery.

Lucky had _**never**_ been so terrified in his life.

He prayed to every god out there, that if they would just save his sister. He would do anything.

Give anything for Lulu to be all right. He would give his life, if he had to

_Just please God let her be live. _

_Just let her live. _

* * *

Claudia stretched; she pressed her shoulders against the uncomfortable hospital chair and recrossed her legs at the ankles. She could go home, shower and eat something. but Claudia would be damned if she'd leave Johnny alone even that long.

She stank, and she hurt, and she was so hungry that even hospital food smelled good at this point. But Johnny wasn't eating hospital food tonight, he was on an IV drip and they were pumping him full with something called saline and morphine, along with a dozen different things that Claudia couldn't even try to begin to pronounce.

_You'll be okay John_. She thought as she watched Johnny's monitors and anxiously studied the rise and fall of his chest.

The squeak of shoes announced that the nightshift curse , who glanced at all the monitors and examined the IV insertion in the back of John's hand before she smiled gently at Claudia.

"He's doing a lot better." She told her as she twirled her stunning sleek back hair around her finger. "However, he's going to be out for awhile. You could grab a bite to eat."

As if one cue, Claudia's stomach growled. The nurse whose name she now remembered was Leyla pretend not to notice.

They both looked up as the scruffy doctor, Nikolas hired for the clinic came walking in, studying John's chart for a second before looking up at Leyla with a smile and asking how Johnny was doing.

Leyla barely got the words out, when Matt dove for her and without thinking about it, Claudia did the same thing and unconsciously tossed herself over John as the gunfire reached their ears.

She heard the screams and she uncharacteristically hovered over Johnny as Matt anxiously looked over Leyla, her face in his hands and his forehead pressed up against hers tenderly.

She didn't move until she heard a gasp of Nikolas float down the hallway and her heart and her stomach gave a vicious jerk. She started moving toward the door but Matt grabbed her arm and growled at her not to walk her stupid ass out there.

Well he was a nice one. She easily maneuvered herself out her grip and practically ran out of the room, with one warning that Matt look after her brother

_Or else.. _

What she saw nearly caused her to double over; her father's headless body was slumped down in his wheelchair and what she guessed was his brain was splattered against the playroom wall and Nikolas was not even fifteen feet away holding the smoking gun.

_About time, someone whacked the bastard. _

The woman she recognized as Sam, the D.A.'s eldest daughter was standing in the doorway looking at Nikolas in a mixture of horror and disbelief. Claudia met her eyes and knew instantly that like her, Sam would protect Nikolas.

They was all it took to set Claudia into action, she slowly walked up to Nikolas her hands held high in surrender. He turned to look at her at once, the gun falling to the floor and held out his hand and she took it drawing him toward herself. He didn't speak he was coughing hard, and It took her a second to realize he was sobbing.

_They didn't have time for this. _

"Nikolas we need to get out before Security comes." She warned but he just held out tighter, mumbling something about Lulu into her shoulder.

"Nikolas." She shouted, shaking him just bit. He blinked and looked up at but his eyes were empty and vague. He looked lost and desperate. She squeezed his hand and started pulling him down the hallway.

She stopped and turned to look at Sam. "Close the door behind you. And don't say anything unless asked." Sam nodded and actually looked at her gratefully instead of the walking, talking, piece of pornography that everyone else saw her as.

They were just inches away from Johnny's hospital room when she heard her name. She froze and took a moment to gather herself and look at Nikolas warning him silently not to open is mouth before she turned.

Mac and his lapdog Cruz who always looked her up and down like a used car were standing there, doing their best to look intimidating.

Claudia almost snorted. _Do your worst.._

"We have a few questions for you."

She sighed. "Of course you do."

* * *

"Shhh. Maxie, it's alright."

Maxie bolted upright. Wearing a pair of loosely tied pajama pants, his hair tousled, Cooper sat on the edge of her bed. He wore a look of tender concern. Without saying a word, she grabbed his hand and touched his cheek. He was there. He was fine.

He was fine.

"Oh my God." She murmured, pressing her fingertips against his temple, his lips.

"Bad dream?" He asked his brow arched.

Unable to tear her gaze away from him, she moved into his arms. He held her tightly. Then she leaned her head back and offered her mouth to him. He sighed happily and pressed his lips against hers.

She didn't close her eyes, his long lashes brushed her cheeks and he drew her close and held her.

His fingertips found the thin straps of her tank top and he slipped them off her shoulders and molded his long fingers around her upper arms, tracing the contours of her shoulders and the hollow of her throat with his thumbs.

"I dreamed that you died." She told him as he leaned back against the pillows taking her with him. "You were hanging-" She cut off with a strangled sob and turned to threw his arms around her neck and attach herself to him as tight as she could.

"It's alright Maxie. I'm fine. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He promised as he kissed her forehead. "But we need to talk Maxie."

They both turned as the door opened and cut off Cooper as he prepared to tell her about her mother. Logan and Georgie stood in the doorway , Georgie had a blanket wrapped around her and Haye's protective hand on her back urging her forward.

Maxie looked at the unshed tears pooling in Georgie's eyes and she sat up and opened her arms to Georgie. Not sure, what was going on. Her mind was a little fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was checking into the Hotel at the end of town with Georgie, Logan and Cooper to have a weekend of relaxation.

Georgie raced to her and burst into tears and threw her arms around her neck her big sister for once wanting to be taken care of instead of always holding up Maxie.

Maxie held her and kissed her hair that smelled that hotel shampoo and rocked her back and forth, all the while her eyes looking at Cooper and Logan. Both their eyes were sad , but Logan looked helpless. As if he just wanted to gather Georgie in his arms and right whatever was wrong.

"Tell me what's wrong Georgie." Maxie whispered against her hair, rubbing her back in soothing circles. Like Mac did for her when she was little.

Georgie pulled away from her so fast that Maxie nearly toppled off the edge of the bed. "You don't know?" She swung accusing eyes Coop's way.

"She just woke up." Cooper answered frowning.

"What the hell is going on!" Maxie demanded itching at her head, surprised to find a huge lump there. When the hell did that happen?

"Maxie mom's dead." Georgie answered her hand on her sister's shoulder. Maxie blinked stunned as the memories came flooding back. Her mother's lifeless face staring up at her with text scrolling across the horrifying image on the tiny screen.

"_Thought you might want this for the family photo album. "_

The text had been one day old, and Maxie's stomach dropped out as she thought abut her mother laying somewhere out there in dead, alone and cold. She remembered the world swaying and turning in dizzying circles and her sharp cry for Cooper as the world plummeted away.

And the dream. That god-awful dream of Cooper dying. Maxie struggled to breathe, her eyes seeking out Cooper immediately.

"Did they find her?" She asked, knowing the answer the moment Cooper looked down at the floor.

_Oh God. _

* * *

Carly was watching TV with a half-asleep Cameron in her lap and Sam and Lucky huddled together on the other end of the couch with Jake asleep in the playpen at their feet. The blisters on her hands were going down and the gash on her forehead already felt like it was healing. It was itching like hell and Leyla had wrapped her mangled arm in new badges earlier. Jason was still asleep and recuperating from the smoke inhalation and damage to his lungs. Leyla had promised her he would be just fine when he woke up, expect for a slight cough.

Lulu on the other hand was still in surgery and Tracy had promised Lucky that she would call for him as soon as she got out and if he didn't leave and get some sleep and shower because she quoted "He smelled horrible." She would make him – and it would be painful.

Tracy had come in just a few minutes ago and let Carly know that so far Lulu was staying stable , Dylan was standing faithful at her operating room window and so far they had to remove both Lulu appendix and her spleen and as of yet did not start the drilling. But all and all things good for Lulu. Carly was happy to have some good news to tell Lucky when he awoke.

She was just starting to doze of herself when the hospital phone on the playroom wall rang.

She jumped to her feet , then stopped dead still and stared over at the phone. She made no move to answer the phone. She just stood there and listened , watching it as it rang three more times. Then finally because it could be something about something Lulu , or Jason , or Sonny calling about the kids and because she just couldn't stand the ominous ringing she watched her hand reach out and pick up the receiver.

She forced herself to spit out a single word. "Hello?"

"Hi Carly. It's me. I've got you so scared that you have to force yourself to pick up the phone. Isn't that right?"

She closed her eyes, and quickly looked around the room. She watched horror movies and this is normally how the blonde bimbo dies. She was so afraid she was shaking.

The voice was altered, she knew that much. She wasn't going to gain anything for that. She could keep whoever it was talking.

_Just keeping him talking, you never what might pop out. Make him angry. _

What she really wanted to do was plead with him to leave her alone, but she didn't. Instead, she snapped. She simply lost it, the long buried anger cutting through her bone grinding fear. She gripped the phone, knuckles white and yelled.

"Listen to me you little prick. Stop say I'm yours and that I belong to you. Your nothing but a sick pathetic bastard. Why don't you go to hell where you belong? Why don't you just kill yourself and save Jason the trouble. Your sure not worth anything to the human race."

She caught him off guard and she knew it. The adrenaline rush pumped through her veins as Sam sat up looking at her with her brow furrowed and worry seeping through her eyes.

After a slight paused, he recovered. In a calm and almost amused voice, he said. "Already trying to get under my skin, huh my love?"

"It'll be easier... if I had something sharp." Carly hissed , low and dangerous like a poisonous cobra.

"Now, Carly sweetheart, that wasn't very nice. Not every nice at all. Because you insulted me, you'll have to pay for it. _Big time_. Oh yes, let Sammy there know I have a _surprise-_" He stretched out the word in a singsong voice that sounded bizarre and deranged thanks to the voice altering. "For her."

"Bye for now lover."

She slammed the phone down on the receiver. She held it there, hard as if trying to hold it altogether. As if holding it down would make her stop trying to kill everyone she loves, would keep him away from her. Slowly, finally, she backed away from the phone.

She knew pissing off the TMK and her own personal stalker was a dangerous game. She didn't mean to. But she hoped some good would come from it. Because when people get mad, they make mistakes. She should know. That's where she wanted this creep, mad enough to trip over their own feet, preferably into a grave.

"What happened? Was that-?" She trailed off but Carly knew what Sam meant.

She could only nodded and winced as she looked at Sam's terrified eyes. They may have been enemies before but Sam saved Jason's life, those sleeping angels life's and Carly's own life. That wouldn't be something she would forget anytime soon.

"He said I would pay and that he has a big surprise for you."

* * *

Lucky and Sam raced down the corridor as soon as Tracy had come bursting into the playroom shouting that Lulu had woken up for surgery. When he got there Lulu was tucked into her bed , her head bandaged and a pure white wool blanket had been pulled up to her chin. Her skin was p alabaster. Dillon stood guard beside her. When he saw Lucky, he swallowed hard, but said nothing. His concern for Lulu was evident in his features. in the pain in his eyes.

"Lulu" Lucky murmured as he stepped into the room and kneeled beside her hospital bed. He took Lulu's and in his, rubbing them, warming them. Lulu didn't move, didn't blink. "Can you hear me?"

Lucky began to panic again. He forgot how to breathe. His sister_. His little sister._ Someone had done this... Someone had attacked her, hurt her…..

_I cant. I can't see this. I can't stand this. _

Sam squeezed his shoulder and Lucky drew her into his arms and held her. His gaze never wavering from Lulu's face.

_I'll die for. I will. It if will save you. _

* * *

Dillon looked at Lulu as she lay still, pale and bruised. She didn't look like the living , breathing , animated an full of life girl he left behind in Port Charles but more that a statue. Lucky sat beside her bed wiping the tears as they fell. Lucky was wane and looked whether worn out and fragile as he clutched desperately at a beautiful woman's hand. This must be Sam. The one Lulu told him about.

Dillon slowly and hesitantly reached for and grabbed Lulu's other hand looking at Lucky for a second who just nodded and brought it up to his lips kissing it.

"Lu. I love you. I'm here."

_I'm here. And I won't ever leave you again._

* * *

Numb , Nikolas watched from threshold trying to collect himself, he Claudia was with him instead of holed up in Johnny's room with Ric and Mac discussing the murder of Anthony. The murder he committed. The bastard tried to murder Lulu. He was reason she was like this now.

_Eye for an eye. _

"Lucky." He said as he walked in and wrapped one arm around his brother's shoulder. "I talked to Patrick. They did everything they could. It's up to Lulu now."

Lucky nodded acknowledging that he heard him and than said hoarsely. "I hate seeing her like that." He slumped down in his chair again and Sam moved beside him and Nikolas beside him.

He swallowed back his own emotions as he stood behind Lucky, his hand on his shoulder as Dillon sobbed his had laying next to her thigh. He was alternating between pleading with her to wake up and telling her how sorry was he ever left her.

In his heart, he vowed. _I will kill whoever did this. I'm capable of it and I'll do it. Again.  
_

* * *

In Jason's room Carly was pacing the room , her eyes were blurry and back hurt like hell.

"Oh god." She wept as she sank to her knees .. "Please don't take Lulu."

She bowed her head and cried, Lulu was the closet thing she had to a daughter in this world. She had already lost too much. Almost lost Jason. She couldn't bear to lose anther person she loved. She couldn't. She just couldn't.

She buried her face in her hands. The sobs came harder , wracking her body.

"Carly."

She stood up quickly , not even bothering to hide her tears. A hair's breath away from him she stopped, and his eyes were automatically on her , staring down at her with concerned unblinking eyes. She leaned her forehead against his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso, holding tightly. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"What's wrong Carly?" e asked worriedly as he rubbed soothing circles on her back , as she fought to hold back her tears. She didn't answer she wasn't sure she could , the lump in her throat was making it hard to breath let alone talk.

He didn't say anything even though she knew he wanted to. He just kissed her on the forehead and rocked her back and forth like a child.

"Whatever it is. I will be okay. I promise. I'm here."

"Don't ever leave me Jase." She pleaded as he scooted over and covered her with his blanket.

"Never." He said, she could hear the sincerity in his voice. He felt her shudder and go slack against him. When he looked down , she was fast sleep the tear tracks visible on her face , thanks to some left over soot.

He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her tighter to him. "Never Carly."

_**Never.**_

* * *

She was taunting him. The thought enraged him. It wouldn't be tolerated. He would have to strike soon. He was getting comfortable thinking all he wanted to was to taunt her, to make fear.

_He wanted so much more than that._

From below him his latest victim was slowly gaining consciousness, he stuffed a cloth into her mouth and swiftly turned her over on her back.

"I'm sorry for you." He whispered. "But you have been chosen."

She began to try and scream through the gag and he whacked her smartly upside the head.

"You talk to much. Now isn't the time to talk." He told her

He kept telling her that this was noting personal. Nothing to do with her really. She should be pleased, she died a noble death as he sat on her back and held her hands on the couch.

He can still feel her jerk her head and weakly struggle underneath him as he took her breath away. When she finally went still , he let go of her hands and gently took his cloth of out her mouth. He continued to sit up top of her, for just a little longer making sure she was going to stay as still as she was.

_He was getting much better at this. _

Once he was sure , he wasn't going to breath or move again. He reached for the rope in his bag and got to work. He was so damn creative. No one ever gave him enough credit.

_**This was going to be his best yet. **_

_His best. _

_He couldn't wait to see the reactions! _

* * *

Sam was bruised and there were dark circles under her eyes. All she wanted to do was grab some clothes, and than met Lucky at his house after he tucked the kids in for a nice long bubble bath.

She opened her apartment door and turned on the lights. Her eyes were half closed as she dragged herself to the bedroom. The thought of food and a bubble bath with Lucky propelling her forward.

She jogged around the couch , and than the end table opening her bedroom door and sloshing forward right smack into a pair of 400 hundred dollar heels.

She leaped back and looked up.

_No ,Oh God No._

* * *

A/n: And that is the end of this chapter. It's 21 pages long! Whoot! I plan on updating _**Just The Way it Should Be**_ so be on the lookout. It's a short Glo. series called **Stop In Nevada. **

**Coming up in the next Chapter: Is Maxie still dreaming? Is Cooper really alive or dead ? Carly reveals what bad news Patrick had for her last chapter. Lulu wakes up with a clue about the TMK aka Sin Killer. Leyla becomes the TMK's next target. And we find out just who was hanging by her heels in Sam's apartment. **

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks for reading and hope you review!

D.


	12. Ultimate Sin

_A/n: I know it's been forever and day since I've written anything.. Lol.. Yes even reviews. But I'm catching up I swear. It's been a crazy year. I'm gradating this semester with my Chemistry degree and looking to break my way into an Ivy League pre-med program so I've been a book zombie all year around. But my semester ends Dec.19th so I'm free to write, read and review for a whole month after that! _

_So forgive me, for practically forgetting about this story in the recesses of my mind. _

****************************************************************************

_"The course of true love never did run smooth. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love."-William Shakespeare (From "Love's Labour's Lost". One of my favorites!)_

****************************************************************************

Everyone thought Jason Morgan was their worst nightmare. A man without fear. Without any vulnerable spots to exploit. But**_ he_** knew better. Jason Morgan had a weakness. And he knew Jason's weaknesses even better than he did.

_"Everyone has an Achilles heals Morgan. You are no exception." He muttered to himself. _

The best things come to those who hate, and he hated with a fiery passion. It was the only thing that kept him going. The only thing he felt. Just twisted rage and hate that curdled in his gut like sour milk.

He watched as Michael, Morgan, Cameron, and Carly led Jason out the hospital doors. The children chattering away all competing for his attention as Carly held baby Jake in her arms , alternating between a tender smile for the kids and that smile of hers , that blinding one that was only reserved for him.

She knew he was there. Knew and smiled just for him.

The thought warmed him for a second, until Jason dared to return his smile. And than it ran cold. That smile was just for him and now Jason was trying to steal it --just like he stole her. Just like he stole his family.

He wanted to take him out right then and there. … But he didn't want his to death to be quick and painless. He wanted to feel _pain_. The same pain he felt when Jason took everything from him. Everything he loved. Everything he cherished.

_Eye for an eye…. Tooth for a tooth…._

He knew Jason Morgan cherished most. And he was going to have the pleasure of taking it all away.

_The best things come to those who hate…………………._

*******************************************************************

One quick cut with her pocketknife and Alexis's body hit the floor with a thump that would ring in Sam's ears for days to come.

She fought back her tears as she moved slowly forward until she could touch her.

Still, she was silent. Her sightless eyes were open and a small trail of blood ran from her lips. But it was the bright purple of her face, the tip of her tongue hanging out of her mouth, that had frozen midway through a scream that held Sam transfixed.

She cried out in grief as she buried her hands in her soft hair. Over and over, Sam saw images of her mother in her mind. Of her gently teasing her about that fact that she was secretly obsessed with Disney Land. The pride on her face the day she'd told her she had every intention of calming her chaotic life and fully planned to marry Lucky.

"Mom?" She called shaking her voice breaking off into a sob. Her hand shook as she roughly shook Alexis shoulders and pushed the hair out of her face. "Please talk to me, Mom, please."

She didn't move.

"No, Mom, no!" She sobbed as she knelt beside her. "Dammit, Mom, don't be dead!"

Only this time there was no comfort to be found in her touch. No soft, loving voice to tell her that everything would be okay. That she was fine and it was all just a dream .

_How could anyone withstand this kind of brutal agony?_

This was her fault. All her fault. She told her she could stay here in her apartment, that she would be safer in _here_ with Jason's guards lurking the hallways after the arson attack on Lucky's home. Sam told her she would be safe.

She trusted her , believed in her… Alexis hadn't stood a chance.

"Mommy," She breathed against her cold face as she rocked her in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't. Please wake up, please. Oh, please, Mom, don't leave me."

Then her rage took hold. It steamed through her veins and screamed out in shattering waves that tore her apart from the inside out. Sam laid her mother back down on the floor, brushed the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, and rose slowly to her feet , her cell phone already in hand and the emergency speed dial pressed. She closed her eyes and tried to think. To breathe.

_Kristina.. Molly…..The girls ?...... Where were the girls ? _

"Kristina?" Sam screamed out in a shrill tone, panic clawing and gnawing at her till she was acting on pure instinct , adrenaline , and grief.

Her sister didn't answer her. _He killed them all. They were all dead. Little Kristina , tiny, happy Molly. All gone. _She almost fell to her knees right there in her living room but the tiniest little whimper caught her attention. A few feet away from Alexis body, two bare, small childlike legs peeked out from under the hem of a pink Hello Kitty nightgown from behind the couch face down in a puddle of blood.

And then she saw Molly's frightened face as she peeked out from Sam's bedroom her favorite doll in her arms and a glazed, dull look in her eye that lasted until she spotted the bodies of Kristina and Alexis. She darted as fast as her little legs could carry her but Sam was faster.

"Mommy!" the toddler wailed as she fought against the tight hold Sam had on her to reach her Mother and sister. "Krissy, Mama, get up." Molly pulled at the sobbing Sam's hair and bit at her. "Get up!"

"Mom! Kristina! Krissy!" Sam didn't know who at first was calling their names as terror filled her and the unknown wails chorused in with Molly's desperate screams. It wasn't until she couldn't scream anymore that she realized the hysterical shrieks were hers.

************************************************************************

_"I never got to say goodbye Logan…. I told her I was disappointed in her... I told her …"_

Logan lay in the hotel bed, trying his best to just go numb and block out Georgie's broken whispers. But over and over again he just felt Georgie. He felt her tears, her rage, her guilt. Her despair.

And he ached for her.

He felt completely helpless against her grief, and he hated that most of all. It seemed like there should be something that he could say at such a moment and yet he knew from personal experience that there wasn't.

He glanced over and her as she sat at the edge of the bed , huddled in a ball and staring at the phone. Trembling , clutching the blanket. Her tears fell silently down her face from her face and as they feel, he vowed to find out whoever did this and kill them. He make them pay for hurting her. Closing his eyes, he breathe deeply , trying to starve off of the pain.

"I can't call my Dad and tell him," Georgie said at last, her tears welling. "I can't."

There was nothing he could. Nothing he could say. All he could do was hold her. Silently promising that she would always be safe , cherished , protected and loved as long as he could still draw breath.

Just than the phone rang and her whole body went rigid. By the look on her face as she saw the caller ID, he had a good idea of who it was. Logan pried the cell phone from her cold hands and hit the send button. "Georgie's phone ," he said quietly.

"Logan?" Mac sounded a bit frantic and ragged.

"Yeah.." He said firmly He brushed a tender hand down her cold cheek and nodded. Keeping his hands on her shoulders and in truth she needed to feel his touch if she was ever going to find the strength to talk to Mac. To tell him that the supposed love of his life , was out there dead somewhere. Alone and cold.

" I need to know she and Maxie are okay. I need to talk to them Logan.. Just so… …I have to tell them…." He trailed off and sucked in a shaky breath. Logan never really liked Mac , in fact he despised him but he would never wish the pain he saw in Georgie's eyes on anyone.

"They know." Was all he said , and he heard Mac's quick sigh of relief.

"Are they okay? Are my girls okay?" _No… But he couldn't say it.. or rather wouldn't. _

"Georgie," he said, gentling his voice as he offered her the phone. "Your Dad wants to know if you're okay."

She cleared her throat, but didn't take the phone from his hand. Instead pushing it back to him and grabbing his hand instead, intertwining their fingers as she took a calming breath. Trying to be strong, or at least sound it.

"I'm fine, Dad. Don't worry."

Logan kissed the top of her head and she leaned him , keeping his grip as tight and secure as he could while putting the phone back up to his ear. "Mac-"

"Don't say it," He said, her voice breaking. "I already know and I need my baby girls home with me. I don't want them to be alone. Could you please bring them home?"

"Yeah , we already have it planned."

"I need to speak to Maxie." Mac demanded and Logan wondered how many open bottles were sitting in front of him at this very moment. How long he knew, and if he felt that same agony he saw in Georgie and Maxie's eyes ?

He made a move to detangle himself from Georgie and walk the phone down the hall to Cooper but Georgie's nails dug painfully into his arm and she frowned.

"What are you doing?" He winced at the pained look in her eye. Like if he went he wouldn't come back.

"I was going to give the phone to Maxie and Cooper. Mac wants to-."

"Don't leave me, Logan. Please." He nodded and quickly sat back down and pulled her close.

"Mac I'm sorry.." He started but Mac must have heard the entire conversation because all he heard in his ear was the disconnection signal.

Georgie leaned her hand on his shoulder and opened her mouth to speak but Logan gently placed a finger over her lips. "Shhh.. Georgie .. It's alright…. Just close your eyes and hang on to me… Just take tonight… I can give you that much."

"I love you." She whispered against his shoulder as he wrapped a blanket securely around her , her tired red eyes fluttering closed as he kissed her temple.

"I love you to George and I'm so sorry I can't make this better. I would do anything you know that."

She nodded and was sleeping soundly against his shoulder in a matter of seconds. Taking her one tonight before she would have to go back home and face it all.

But for tonight she had Logan and he would do absolutely anything for her.

***************************************************************************

His battered ribs ached and throbbed, but he didn't care if he ruptured both lungs.

He had to get to her.

By the time he reached the gate to his driveway, he was shaking so badly that he could barely but the lock in the door.

"Goddammit, open!" he snarled as he missed the keyhole. Finally choosing to kick it in instead. Panting from fear and exertion, he raced in ready to do battle his .45 out and down against his leg , ready to fire at a moments notice. His mag clip to fully loaded.

"Sam?" he called as he slid the mag in. "Samantha where are you?"

Only the eerie silence of her voice and the wails of a frightened child answered him.

His heart hammering, Lucky crept into the dark apartment and even expecting the worst case scenario never prepared him for this. His eyes automatically zooming in on Kristina's body as she lay sprawled out on the cold wood floor.

He dropped to his knee's beside Kristina's body and immediately checked for a pulse, thanking God to find a strong healthy flutter beneath his fingers. There was a deep laceration on her forehead and even though he was no doctor , he knew that wounds like that were superficial and although their was a lot of blood Kristina would be perfectly fine once she was stitched up.

He cradled the child in his arms and crab walked to Sam who was unresponsive on her knees, Molly wailing, and kicking in her locked arms. Her eyes were open and looking at him but she was unseeing.

"Sam!" He tried again but got not responsive just a rapid fluttering of her eyelids.

"Samantha!" he bellowed shaking her shoulders roughly and forcing her to look at Kristina.. "She's going to be fine. Kristina is going to be fine.." For one second it looked as if she understood what he said but than her eyes lost focus and she muttered into Molly's hair.

_"I'm so sorry Mommy…"_ Lucky cuddled her close, latching on as if his life depended on it as the sound of his fellow officers footsteps pounded up the stairs.

************************************************************************

Sonny watched his children out of the corner of his eye.

Michael was huddled on the couch with a teary-eyed Morgan who while wanted comfort has preferred to stay as close to his big brother as humanly possible. Jake Spencer slept belly down next to them with an old toy Michael's he had given him when he started to cry tucked safely under his little chubby arms. Cameron Spencer had taken up residence in his hallway as soon as Carly had left, just sitting there staring at the door. Willing it to open.

When Sonny asked him what he was doing, Cameron had looked up at him with a spark of determination and told him he was waiting for his Daddy. Sonny just nodded his heart breaking as he ruffled the kids' hair and let him be.

"Everything will be okay Morgan." Michael promised as Morgan snuggled up next to him sniffling.

"Promswise?" Morgan asked as he nervously chewed on the blanket. He nodded and kissed the top of his brother's head like he'd seen his mother do a dozen of times. It always seemed to calm him down.

"Promise." He echoed pulling the blanket tighter around them and handing Morgan his favorite teddy bear that Sonny had bought him before he was born. An ear chewed off and he was missing both his eyes but Morgan had refused to part him. Stubborn just like his mother.

"You get some sleep and everything will be alright in the morning. You'll see." It was Morgan's turn to nod his little head as he let out a yawn and his brown eyes drifted shut. "Jason will be okay and he'll come home with Mommy….. He has to."

Sonny had to look away. Michael may call him Daddy but down his heart Jason was always his father. He went Jason first when he was in trouble. Had reached and called for Jason when he had nightmares when he was little. Still ran to Jason first whenever they walked through the door.

Michael needed Jason to keep his world upright and spinning just like his Mother. Michael was his mother in everyway, he was stubborn, opinionated, and refused to back down he thought he was right. He was always scheming and always planned to get his way. And just like Carly he needed Jason. Michael reminded him Jason too. Just like Jason, Michael always relied heavily on reason and less on emotion. And Sonny swore Michael secretly made pro and cons list in his head.

Michael would forever be an intricately woven of different parts of Jason and Carly and even though he called him "Dad." Michael knew just whose little boy he was and that broke Sonny's heart.

When he heard the front door open and Max's soprano voice drifting through the parlor he knew just who it was and so did Michael. He hopped off that couch faster than Sonny had ever seen him move and collided with Jason as soon as his muscular body appeared in the doorway. To his credit , Jason bite back a wince and held Michael tight to him as maneuvered his way in and Sonny could see he was gasping for air.

"Easy Mich-"Carly started her hand on Jason's back but than she noticed Michael's shaking shoulders and Jason's tender look as wrapped both arms around their boy and just held him.

Morgan who had woken up the second his head hit the couch, had managed to huddle himself into Carly's arm with a happy shout of Mama and a wide smile at him.

"Look Daddy! Mama's home and Jason's all better now! No more boo-boo's." He shouted happily, wide awake now desire the fact it was well into the wee hours of the morning.

Sonny hated to admit it. Loathed himself for it. But right now he felt like Cameron standing in the foyer alone with a broken heart and tears in his eyes.

A part of him, that selfish, vile and twisted part of him wished Jason didn't make it.

His own supposed best friend. How sick was that? But Sonny was selfish to the core and didn't want to think about the fact that his ex-wife and his adopted son. Even his own flesh and blood son… loved Jason more than they ever did him.

So he just smiled, and pantomimed all the right behavior but he felt like a broken shell of a man. A man who once had everything. But that was all an illusion.

In reality he was always waiting for Jason to step up and take it all back. Take back his family that was rightfully his all along.

**************************************************************************

Nikolas sat in one of the deep armchairs in the hallway, halfway between Lulu and Johnny's room and enjoyed the brief moment of tranquility as he held Claudia on his lap and securely against his chest. His eyes were closed, his cheek pressed against the top of her head whilst his hand drifted gently through her long black hair as she slept peacefully in his arms. He rested his head against hers as his eyes closed with a contented sigh.

The nurse came by with a broken cart that squeaked annoyingly as she pushed it, disappearing into the elevator humming al the while. But the damage was done.

"How long was I out? What time is it?" Claudia asked sleepily after yawning hugely as she scrubbed a bleary hand through her hair and winced as her fingers got snarled up in the wild, tangled strands.

Nikolas looked over at her and grinned like he hadn't in months.

"What?" Claudia grumbled, scowling as she yanked at her long tresses, pulling it into an untidy ponytail. The make-up she had put on the day before had melted and shifted slightly during the ride, until she resembled an exhausted panda. She never looked more adorable.

"Nothing." He licked his lips and flicked his eyes to her abdomen before turning back to face Claudia. "How are you feeing?" This time they both shared a secret grin as she reached for his hand bit hesitantly and gently placing it on her still flat tummy. "We're doing fine."

****************************************************************************

The rain fell steadily through the night, stopped for a few minutes as the guard drove them here, and then started again just as they reached the doors of the store. Carly left the limo in the parking lot and hurried inside, the warm smell of a soaking rain hanging like a fog. Jason and Sonny had business to discuss about increasing guards and _blah..Blah_… Carly didn't pay much attention. It took her almost a whole thirty minutes to convince Jason that she and the kids would be fine and all would be tucked away in bed by the time he got home. Cameron had cried himself to sleep in his car seat, pleading for Lucky and Jake oblivious to it all was still sleeping from Sonny's. Carly thought it would be cruel to wake them for a quick run to the convenience store for diapers so she left them with the guard/limo driver. With Michael and Morgan she had no such luck, Michael insisted on coming in with her and these days Morgan went where ever Michael did.

"Come on," Carly said quickly as she rubbed at her eyes and gripped Michael and Morgan's hands tighter... "Let's get the diapers and than we can go to Jason's and take our baths."

Morgan's nose scrunched up as Carly led him through the store doors. "But I don't want a bath! I don't need one!" He protested as his Scooby-Doo slippers slid across the tile floor.

"Alright no baths." Carly relented as quickly scanned aisle sings for diapers. Michael found it first, pointing out aisle 6. The kids ran ahead, making a game out of it as Michael chuckled Morgan the diapers, and he chucked them to Carly who put it on the register for a "touchdown."

When they were done, she and the boys walked back outside and found the rain had intensified, hissing down from the crazy sky. The limo diriver didn't move form his spot in the parking lot and Carly frowned, making a mental note to tell Jason to sign her a new driver. She sighed, good help was so hard to find.

"I'll tell you what, Mommy," Morgan said, as they stood in the store's covered entry. "I'm in my favorite slippers and Scooby doesn't want to get anymore wet or all icky. So can you pick me up here?"

Carly hesitated but the parking lot was barely a foot from the store she could keep an eye on him as she walked.

"All right." No point in getting before Scooby wet.

"I'm not afraid of the rain," Michael said, pugnaciously. "Let's go."

"Why don't you wait with Morgan?" Carly asked , feeling better if Morgan didn't stand there all alone.

"Nah. Morgan is just afraid to get wet 'cause he's being a baby," Michael said a devious smirk in his eyes.

Morgan blew a raspberry a and made a pinching sign with his thumb and forefinger in an imitation of a crab as payback.

"Mom," Michael screeched, grinning. "Morgan's doing that pinching thing you hate."

"Guys," Carly said, reprovingly. Still hoping the limo driver would notice them and come so she wouldn't have to leave Morgan alone.

"Tonight, when you're almost asleep," Morgan muttered. "I'm gonna get you!" Morgan knew how to get his big brother back.

Even thought Morgan was younger he was a serious boy, almost solemn as thought expecting unhappiness at every turn. Carly always blamed that on herself. Having too much loss and upheaval at such small an age. "Someday a doctor." Bobbie would say as she teased Morgan for his old soul ways.

Michael , on the other hand, was competitive, frivolous, loud. Everyone said, it was obvious that he'd be rambunctious and trouble as he hit his teens. Too much like Carly not to be. But that wasn't obvious as he re did Morgan's coat from him, zipping it up to his chin.

He caught her eye and he just shrugged sheepishly not willing to admit such motherly behavior.

"Okay," Carly said shivering herself and giving up on the limo driver "I'll run for it." She looked down the parking lot. A red van had parked on theside of her door and she'd have to run around the back of it to squeeze in.

"I'm coming, too," Michael said. "Don't move Morgan." He shouted over his shoulder ad They half-ran through the rain, Carly in her low heels, Michael with her still-short legs, holding hands.

Carly released Michaels hand as they crossed behind the van. And Carly rapped on the window, as the wind whipped around them, soaking them in the too cold rain. What the hell was with his guy.

Head bent, she hurried down between the van and the limo, Michael a step behind her, and reached for the door handles to see if they were open. Carly heard the doors slide and felt the presence behind her, felt the motion. Automatically turning and widing her stance protectively. She heard Michale grunt and saw the strange round head coming for her, the mop of dirty blond

Hair that reminded her of Luke's back in the day.

Saw the teeth, and the spit, and the hands like clubs. Carly screamed, "Run."And the man hit her in the face. She saw the blow coming but was unable to turn away. The impact smashed her against the limo door and she slid down it, her knees going out.

She didn't feel the blow as pain, only as impact, the fist on her face, the car on her back. She felt the man turning, felt blood on her skin, the rough, wet blacktop on the palms of her hand, Felt the man step away.

She tried to scream "Run" again, but the word came out as a groan, and she felt—maybe saw, maybe not—the man moving on Michael, and she tried to scream again, to say something, anything, and blood bubbled out of her nose and the pain hit her, a blinding, wrenching pain like fire on her face.

And in the distance, she heard Michael scream, and she tried to push up. A hand pulled at her coat, lifting her, and she flew through the air, to crash against a sheet of metal. She rolled again, facedown, tried to get her knees beneath her, and heard a car door slam.

Half-sensible, Carly rolled, eyes wild, saw Michael in a heap, and bloody from head to toe. She reached out to her son, who sat up, eyes bright. Carly tried to stop him, then realized that it wasn't blood that stained her red, it was something else: and Michael, inches away, screamed, "Mommy, you're bleeding…"

_Van_, she thought.

They were in the van. She figured that out, pulled herself to her knees, and was thrown back down as the van screeched out of the parking place.

_Morgan_, she thought. She struggled up again, and again was knocked down, this time as the van swung left and braked. The driver's door opened and light flooded in, and she heard a shout, and the doors opened on the side of the truck, and Morgan came headlong through the opening, landing on Michael , his cartoon character slippers stained with the blood color red of the van. The doors slammed again; and the van roared out of the parking lot.

Carly got to her knees, arms flailing, trying to make sense of it: Michael screaming, Morgan wailing, the red stuff all over them. And she knew from the smell and taste of it that she wasbleeding. She turned and saw the bulk of the man in the driver's seat behind a chain-link mesh. She shouted at him, "Stop, stop it. Stop it," but the driver paid no attention, took a corner, took another. "Let my kids go!."

"Mommy, I'm hurt," Morgan said. She whipped around to her kids who were on their hands and knees. Morgan had a sad, and bewildered look on his face; and blood down his face.

Carly looked at the van doors, for a way out, but metal plates had been screwed over the spot where the handles must've been. She rolled back and kicked at the door with all her strength, but the door wouldn't budge. She kicked again, and again, her long legs lashing out. Then Michael kicked and Morgan kicked crying for Daddy and Uncle Jason al the while but nothing moved, and Morgan began screeching, screeching. Carly kicked until she felt faint from the effort, muttering "_I have to get my kids out of here.. Had to get them out… Had to..,_

And the man in the front seat began to laugh, a loud, laughter that rolled over Morgan's screams; the laughter eventually silenced them and they saw his eyes in the rearview mirror and he said,

_"You won't get out, I made sure of that Carly "_

That was the first time they'd heard his voice, and the boys shrank back from it. Michael in particular froze. Carly swayed to her feet, with a n animalistic urge to protect her children , crouched under the low roof, She tried to steady herself by clinging to the mesh screen, and kicked at the side window. Her heel connected and the glass cracked. The van swerved to the side, braking, and the man in front turned, violent anger in his voice, and held up a black .45 and said,

"Don't even try it.. Don't even try it or I'll kill him right now." His gun shifted towards Morgan and Carly unknowingly stepped in front. She could only see the side of his face, but suddenly thought: I know him. But he didn't know from where or from when. But she knew him. Carly sank back to the floor of the van and the man in front turned back to the wheel and then pulled away from the curb, muttering something that she couldn't hear. Michael just sat there on his knees pale and afraid while Morgan continued to wail.

"Who are you?" Carly asked. "What do you want?"

That seemed to make him even angrier._ Who was he? _"Who am I?" he said harshly.

_Who?_

"You know who the Fuck Who."

Morgan was bleeding from his nose, his eyes wild; Michael was huddled in the corner, and Carly said again, helplessly, "Who are you?"

He looked over his shoulder, a spark of hate in his eyes, reached up and pulled the blond wig off his head.

Carly, a half-second later, said, "Oh, no. Not you."

********************************************************************

_A/n: Well, how's that for a returning chapter? What did you think?? Well, I hope you liked it.. _

_Next up.. I'm doing a short Maxie/Johnny fic and then I was thinking of doing something with Liz/Lucky... (I know odd for me but I really do miss them!) And than either Patrick/Carly or Patrick/Liz (Hehe I'm on a Liz kick!) what would you guys like.. It could be anything !! So if your interested look in my one-shot/ short series **Just The Way It Should Be **_

_Thanks for reading and hope you review _

_Dee._


End file.
